The Girl on Fire
by Phoenix M. 101
Summary: The young justice team and the league travel to a small city in Alaska, where they meet Phoenix and her family. But the injustice league is there, what are they planning? Can the team and the league with the help of Phoenix and her family stop the injustice league before its to late. Lots of Spitfire, SuperMartian, Rocket/Kaldur and Robin/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first story, so I hope you like it please review. In this story Zatanna, Rocket, and Red Arrow are in it and the team knows Robin's secret identity. I own nothing except my OCs**

It was just another normal day at MT. Justice; Wally and Artemis arguing, M'gann in the kitchen making cookies, Kaldur reading a book, Robin on his computer, and the others were watching TV.

"Give me back my arrows Baywatch!"

"Not until you say please," said Kid Flash with a goofy smile.

"Ugh!" growled Artemis as she started to chase her boyfriend.

5 minutes later Conner got tired of seeing the two running around, so he got up from the couch grab the couple and lifted them in the air so they won't escape.

"Listen you two I'm sick of you two running around can't you two just sit down and be quite!" shouted Conner.

"Alright Supey, calm down," said Wally raising his hands in the air, "Ok Artemis you can have your arrows back if i get a kiss in return."

Artemis rolled her eyes and muttered "Fine."

Conner lowered Artemis and Wally on the ground and let go, Wally run as fast as he can of the room and came back with green arrows. Artemis tried to grab them but Wally quickly removed them out of her reach.

"No no no, don't forget Arty, my kiss."

Then Artemis grab Wally and kissed him, Wally drop the arrows and wrap his arms around her.

"Dang you two get a room," said Rocket.

Artemis and Wally continued to kiss they didn't even notice the computer announcing Red Arrow and a few members of the league.

**Recognized: Superman 01, Batman 02, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Aquaman 06, Martian Manhunter 07, Icon 14, Zatara 13, Red Arrow B06 **(not for sure about the order)

"Team report to the meeting room," announced Batman.

Everybody drop whatever they were doing and quickly change into uniforms and went into the meeting room. They all took their seats and waited patiently for why have they been called.

"Good news Robin, you won't the youngest anymore," said Batman.

"Really? Why's that?" asked Robin.

"Does this mean we're getting a new member," asked M'gann.

"Yes, and hopefully two more members on the league," said Superman.

"Who are they?" asked Zatanna.

"Their names are Flamethrower, Media, and Phoenix," said Batman as three files appeared on the screen, "Flamethrower and Phoenix are metahumans they have the power of fire."

"What?!" shouted the team.

"Wait then does this Media have any powers?" asked Rocket.

"No she is human, but she has the skills of a warrior," said Batman, "Also we have reason to believe that the injustice league is in their territory."

"Where is their territory?" asked Robin.

"It's a small city in Alaska," said Batman, "So me and few members on the league are going to check it out and ask them to join us."

"So what does this have to do with me?" asked Red Arrow.

"We were hoping you would come with us," said Green Arrow.

"And the team to come along," said the Flash.

"Really?!" shouted the entire team.

"Yes, we all agree that all of you should come with us on this mission," said Martian Manhunter.

"When do we leave?" asked Kaldur.

"We will leave tomorrow morning," said Batman, "I want you all pack for a 2-3 weeks trip and I suggest you all packed warmly, team dismissed."

With that said the team left with their mentors to get ready for the mission, they are so excited that the young justice team get to go with the justice league on a mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews, sorry about any grammar or spelling errors. Well here is chapter 2 enjoy. :)**

It was finally the day that the young justice team gets to go with the league on a very important mission. The mentors of the young justice team is there with the team and Wonder Women and Black Carney, well except for Batman and Robin.

"Ugh! Where are they?" moaned Wally.

"Easy there Walls they'll be here shortly," said the Flash as he rested a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"How long has it been?" asked Conner.

"They're five minutes late," said Martian Manhunter.

"Who's five minutes late?" asked a mysterious voice.

Everybody jump and turn around to see the person who owns the voice, they found out that the voice belong to no other than the boy wonder Robin and another man standing next to him.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late, Agent A won't let us leave the manor till we had all the necessary supplies," said Robin with a big smile on his face.

"Whoa Bruce is that you?" asked Superman.

"Yes it's me, I'm just not wearing my Batman suit until we know what we're dealing with," sigh Bruce as he knew that question would pop out.

"So we can go in our civilian clothes?" asked Icon.

"Yes, that way no one well suspect anything," said Bruce.

With that said everybody left the room to change into their civil clothes. Then they all arrive where the bioship was locate. M'gann had the bioship make extra seats so the everyone will fit. M'gann took her place in the driver's seat, while the others sat next to their mentors, well in Wonder Women and Black Carney place next to each other. The ship began to departure and their mission has just began.

3 hours later

"So how much longer till we get there?" asked Kid Flash.

"Wally! That's the hundred time you asked," said Artemis.

"It's actually the hundred and three times he asked," said Robin.

"You kept track," asked Rocket.

"Yeah, I'm a bat it's what we do," said Robin as he look at his mentor. Bruce couldn't help but smirk at his son's comment.

"Well anyways how much longer?" moaned Wally.

"Another hour at tops," replied M'gann.

1 hour later

"We're here," said M'gann.

"Finally!" yelled Wally.

"Easy there Wally, we haven't even landed," stated Zatanna.

"I know but this trip is so boring," moan Wally.

"O, so we're boring we'll remember that on the next mission we decided to take the team with us," said the Flash.

"Nice going Baywatch, you'll get us all in trouble," yelled Artemis.

Wally was about to reply until Bruce gave him the bat glare, Wally quickly shut his mouth.

"Where do you want me to land the bioship?" asked M'gann.

"In between those mountains ahead," said J'onn, M'gann nodded and did what her uncle told her. Once the bioship landed everybody waited in their seats and waited for further orders.

"Alright we'll leave our stuff here," said Bruce in his batman voice.

"Why?" asked Icon.

"I want us to find Flamethrower, Media, and Phoenix first, than we'll find a place to stay," said Bruce.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Wonder Women.

"Yes Batman, are we splinting up or what?" asked Black Carney.

"No," said Batman, he then walks to Zatara, "Can you use your magic to find them?"

"Hmm, I can try," said Zatara, then a small map of the city appeared. "reworhtemalF, aideM, dna xineohP lever ruoy noitacol." Then three dots appeared on the map.

"Is that them," asked Aquaman.

"Yes," reply Zatara.

"Alright let's get moving," said Batman as he and Robin led everybody out of the bioship.

They weren't to far from entering the city until they heard a BOOM!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They weren't to far from entering the city until they heard a BOOM!

"What the hell was that?!" shouted Red Arrow.

"It sounds like an explosion," said Robin, "We need to do something."

"Agree, Zatara is there anything you could do?" asked Batman.

"I could get us closer," said Zatara, "Everyone grab hands." Everybody did what Zatara told them to do then Zatara said, "ekaT su ot eht noisolpxe!" Then they all turn into light then disappear, then appeared to in front of the town hall then a giant robot appeared.

"Woah! What is that?" asked Kid Flash.

"Well, it's obviously a robot Baywatch," yelled Artemis.

"Guys don't argue now we need to help these people," said M'gann.

"M'gann is right we need to do something," said Superboy.

"We can't do anything we don't have our uniforms and people will recognize us," said Green Arrow.

"What do we do now?" asked Wonder Woman.

Batman was about to suggest something until they saw a stream of fire in the sky and it went straight to the robot.

"Ok, everybody else saw that right?" said Zatanna.

Everybody nodded, but they didn't notice that the robot shoot a fireball at them. The fireball was getting closer and closer, they all huddle to protect one and another when they were about to feel the hit, but nothing happen. Robin quickly arose from his father's protection and saw a girl standing in front of the fireball with her arms right in front of her. Robin noted that she was around his age, also she had long dark brown hair, about as skinny as him, and her eyes cover by a domino mask. She's wearing a white unitard with flame designs covering all over the unitard and a skirt with triangle ends.

"Wow, she's beautiful," thought Robin.

She slowly turns her head and her covered eyes met Robin's and said "Are you alright?" Robin nodded his head.

"Good, now can you and your friends please get to safety," said the mysterious girl.

"Su…su….sure," stuttered Robin, then quickly got everyone's' attention and moved quickly away.

"Who was that girl," asked Rocket.

"It was Phoenix," said Robin.

"Are you sure Rob?" asked Wally.

"Yes, I'm for sure," said Robin his eyes still glued were he last saw Phoenix.

"Well now what do we do?" asked Black Canery.

"We follow Phoenix and stay out of their way," said Batman, "After their fight we'll be able to get a chance to talk to them."

Everybody nod their heads into agreement and followed where Phoenix headed off, and now there were two streams of fire surrounding the giant robot. They saw a man with spike hair, he was wearing white body kevlar with red flames covering it, wearing a black leather jacket and a domino mask. They all knew that man was Flamethrower.

"O my gods he's sexy," said Wonder Woman.

"He's a stud alright," reply Black Canary.

"Hey!" yelled Green Arrow.

"I really hope that he gets in the league," said Rocket.

"Me too," said M'gann, Zatanna, and Artemis.

Superboy, Aqualad, Red Arrow, and Kid Flash stared at the girls with jealously covering all over them. Except for Robin, he's been watching Phoenix the whole time, he couldn't get his eyes off her. The battle continue; it's a brutal battle, the robot's arms kept blasting fireballs all over the city but Phoenix and Flamethrower prevented them from damaging the city. Then Flamethrower and Phoenix with all their might and powers went through the robot's steel causing it to get weaker and weaker, until the robot fell to the ground. Flamethrower quickly disable the robot and the city's police officers went to work to remove the robot.

"Wow they did a very good job on that robot," pointed Aquaman.

"Very good, they did awesome!" shout the Flash.

"What do we do now?" asked Kaldur.

"Come on, follow me," said Batman.

They walk towards where Phoenix and Flamethrower were at.

"Excellent work Flamethrower and Phoenix, we couldn't have done this without you," said the man shaking Flamethrower's hand.

"No problem chief, glad we could help," said Flamethrower, "Lets go Phoenix."

"Alright Flamethrower," said Phoenix.

They were about to take off until Batman now Bruce Wayne stop them.

"Excuse me are you Flamethrower and Phoenix?" asked Batman.

"Yes, that's us," said Flamethrower, "May I ask whose asking?"

Batman pulls Flamethrower closer to him and whisper into his ear, "I'm Batman and behind me are a few members of the justice league and the young justice team."

Flamethrower nodded, "Alright follow me."

Flamethrower lead Phoenix, the league, and the young justice team to the edge of the city where it was safe to talk.

"Alright what brings you all here in Gheata **(Romanian for ice)**?" asked Flamethrower.

"We're here on a mission and to ask you and your partners to join us," said Batman.

"Hmm well then may I ask what your mission is?" asked Flamethrower.

"I prefer we were in a more secure place for us to give you that information," said Batman.

"Where are all of you staying?"

"We can stay in our ship."

"No, you're guest in our city, come and stay with me and my daughter in our house."

"No, we couldn't intrude."

"It's alright, Phoenix called Media and tell her we're going to have guests."

"Ok dad," said Phoenix as she pulled out a communicator.

"So how far is your ship?" asked Flamethrower.

"It's on the other side of the city," said J'onn.

"How fast can you get your ship here?"

"My niece can bring it here under a minute."

"I told Media and she's preparing for our guests," said Phoenix.

"Ok, we'll take your ship to our base," said Flamethrower.

"Ok," said Batman.

Then the bioship arrived the league and the young justice team lead Flamethrower and Phoenix in and the ship took off. Flamethrower told M'gann where their base is located, it wasn't that far. Once they arrived the base was a mountain, Flamethrower took out a communicator and mumble something then a little opening in the mountain form. M'gann guide the ship through the opening and landed gracefully, everybody got out of the ship and saw a women. She had her brown hair in a tight bun, she was wearing a white unitard with a white ninja robe, and a domino mask.

"About time you guys got home," said the woman.

"Sorry Media, we lost track of time when were having fun," said Phoenix with a smirk.

"Mhmm hmm, well anyways I told Madam Z about our guests," said Media.

"What did she say?" asked Flamethrower.

"She wants to know if they're staying here or at the house," said Media.

"I don't know, but we'll see," said Flamethrower, "So about this mission?"

"First I think we should introduce ourselves, our superhero names and our identities," said Batman.

"Agree," said Flamethrower, as he removes his mask, "I'm Flamethrower, but my real name is Dan Porter."

"Dan Porter! As in the same Dan Porter who owns the most oil industries," said Green Arrow.

"Yes," said Dan, "Go on Media it's your turn."

"Alright," said Media as she removes her mask, "I'm Media, my name is Medilla Daniels."

"I guess it's my turn," said Phoenix as she took off her mask, "I'm Phoenix, but my identity is Stephanie Porter."

There were "hi's" heard from the league and team, as they knew its their turn to introduce themselves.

"I'll go first," said Superman, "I'm Clark Kent, but I'm also known as Superman." "And this is my protegé Superboy," as Clark stood next to next to his clone.

"You can call me Conner Kent," said Conner.

"Menext,HiI'mFlashbutmyrealnameisBarryAl lan,"said the Flash in his speeding voice.

Dan, Stephanie, and Medilla just stared in confusion.

"Um, uncle Barry you just spoke in your super fast voice," said Kid Flash.

"O my bad, I talk really fast when I'm excited," said the Flash, "Let me start over, I'm the Flash, my name is Barry Allen." "O and this is my protege Kid Flash."

"Call me Wally West beautiful," said Kid Flash as he ran to Phoenix and kissed her on the hand. Robin was about to punch his best friend in the face or put him in a body cast, "Why? Am I feeling like this," thought Robin.

"Can it Kid Mouth," said Artemis, "I'm Artemis and I'm this goffball's girlfriend."

"I'm Roy Harper, but call me Red Arrow."

"I'm Green Arrow, aka Oliver Queen."

"Black Canary, please call me Dinah."

"I'm Aqualad, my name is Kaldur'ahm, but you can call me Kaldur."

"I'm Aquaman, my name is Orin, but call me Arthur."

"I'm Diana Prince, I'm also Wonder Woman."

"J'onn J'onzz, but my earth name is John Jones."

"M'gann M'orzz, but my earth name is Megan Morse."

"I'm Zatanna."

"I'm Zatara."

"Rocket, but call me Raquel."

"Icon, call me Arnus."

Then everybody turned to the famous dynamic duo, all eager for them to announce their names.

"Bruce Wayne, I'm also the Dark Knight Batman," said Bruce getting angry because everyone was staring at him and his son. "And this is my protegé also my son..."

"ROBIN!" cut in Robin at a really loud tone. "I mean Robin, my name is Richard Grayson but call me Dick." Robin saw Phoenix giggle when he said his name really loud, "I'm such an idiot," thought Dick.

"Well I can speak for all of us, is that it's an honor meeting you all," said Flamethrower.

"Likewise," said Bruce, "Anyways we are here because the Injustice team is here."

"Whose the Injustice league?" asked Media.

"The Injustice league is a team of super villains, on this team is Count Vertigo, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, and Wotan," explained Batman.

"So what are they doing here in Gheata?" asked Phoenix.

"We don't know, that's why we're here, so we can figure it out," said Dick while he stares at Stephanie's brown eyes.

"Dick is correct and we were hoping you could help us," said Bruce.

"Alright we will help you," said Dan as he shook Bruce's hand, "So you all must be hungry, bring your things."

"May I ask why?" asked Clark.

"Well you all can't just sleep outside, Gheata is inspecting a snow storm, so you are all guests at the Porter's mansion," said Dan.

"We couldn't, we don't wand to intrude," said Diana.

"It's alright Madam Z will be thrill to have guests," said Medilla.

While the adults were talking Phoenix was with the team.

"So it looks like you guys will be staying with us," said Stephanie.

"Yeah, I hope we can get to know you and your family better," said M'gann with a smile.

"I hope to get to know you all too," said Stephanie smiling back.

"Stephanie! Go set up the codes for our departure," yelled Dan.

"Sure thing dad! Well you guys better get your stuff cause you'll soon be at my house."

With that said Phoenix typed the codes for their departure, the league and the team just stared at the portal and then follow Flamethrower, Media, and Phoenix, and found themselves in a basement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The league and the team found themselves in a basement.

"Umm why are we in a basement?" asked Barry.

"It's the only place where we can transport without being notice," said Dan, "Follow me."

They follow Dan where they found themselves in a big mansion; as big as Bruce Wayne's mansion.

"Set your stuff there, there's someone I want you all to meet," said Dan. "Madam Z we're home!"

"Who's Madam Z?" asked Wally.

"She's my grandma, Medilla's mom," said Stephanie.

"What is she doing living with you and your parents?" asked Raquel.

"My parents?" said Stephanie in confession.

"Yeah, Dan and Medilla are your parents right?" said Raquel.

"Umm Medilla isn't my mom, she's my aunt," said Stephanie, everyone was speechless.

"So where is your mom?" asked Zatanna.

"At the cemetery," said Stephanie as her voice lowered.

"O I'm so sorry," said Zatanna.

"It's ok, you didn't know," said Stephanie giving a small smile, but Dick knew she was hurting in the inside. Dick put a comforting hand on Stephanie's shoulder, he knew what its like to lose a mother. Nobody didn't know what to say, until an old woman came in the room.

"What's going on here?" said the old woman; she was about in her 60s wearing a long black dress with her gray hair in a tight bun. "And what are you three doing in your uniforms still."

"We forgot to change," said Dan turning slightly red.

"You three go upstairs and change, and I'll lead the league and the young justice team to their rooms," ordered the old woman.

"Yes Madam Z," said Dan, Medilla, and Stephanie at the same time.

"Now all of you follow me," said Madam Z.

15 minutes later

Everybody on the league and team had to share a room; the girls were with the girls, as the guys were with the guys. Everybody was downstairs until Dan, Medilla, and Stephanie, now out of their uniforms and into civil clothes led the league and the team to the dinning room. The table was long enough for everybody to have a seat.

"Dinner will be ready soon," yelled Madam Z.

"Alright mom," said Medilla.

"Um why do you guys call her Madam Z?" asked Dinah.

"I don't know, she just told us to call her Madam Z," reply Medilla.

"So Stephanie, how old are you?" asked Diana.

"I'm 13 years old," reply Stephanie.

"Hey you're the same age as our baby brother Dickie," said Wally, as Dick's face was turning red.

"When's your birthday Dick?" asked Stephanie.

"March 20," reply Dick.

"Hey my's March 26," said Stephanie giving him a smile.

"Huh I guess I'm 6 days older than you," said Dick giving her a smile back.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you'll always be our baby brother," said Roy, Dick became even more red.

"Dinner is ready," said Madam Z as she brings a big pot.

"What's in the pot?" asked Stephanie.

"Beef stew," said Madam Z as she began to put stew in empty bowls.

"Again," said Medilla, "We had that 3 times this week."

"I don't care what you say I love grandma's beef stew," said Stephanie.

"Aww thank you dear," said Madam Z as she kisses Stephanie's head.

Once everybody's bowl was fill they started to dig in.

"Mhmm this is the best stew i ever had," said Diana.

"Agree," said Bruce.

"Well you better not tell Alfred that," said Dick.

"I know or I'll be dead," said Bruce.

"He won't kill you right?" asked Oliver.

"Nobody knows," said Dick in a creepy voice, making Stephanie to giggle.

"Well I'm glad you all like your dinner," said Madam Z with a smile.

"Stephanie," said Dan.

"Yeah dad," said Stephanie.

"Aren't you forgetting something."

"No."

"Well if I remember correctly, tomorrow you're getting a haircut."

"What?! No way I'm getting a haircut."

"Stephanie I know you like your hair long, so do I, but if your hair gets any longer it's going to hard with your powers."

"Ok, but it's going to be shoulder length and in small layers."

"That's fine, just don't forget."

"I won't dad," said Stephanie, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to shower." Then she walk out of the dinning room into the kitchen then upstairs. Dick watch her leave not even noticing that Zatanna was talking to him.

"Dick?" asked Zatanna.

"Dick, are you in there?" said Wally waving his hand in front of his best friend's face.

Then Bruce notice his son's behavior and snap his fingers and Dick came back into the real world.

"What?" asked Dick.

"Are you feeling ok Dick?" asked Diana.

"Yeah, why?" said Dick in confusion.

"Well ever since we got here, you've been acting strange my friend," said Kaldur.

"I'm fine," said Dick.

"He's right he is fine," said Dan, "It's just that something caught his eye, in this case someone."

"Now it makes sense," said Bruce.

"Umm what makes sense?" asked M'gann.

"It means is that Dick Grayson likes Stephanie Porter," teased Artemis.

"What?! No I don't," said Dick.

"O yeah, then why are your cheeks turning red," said Wally.

Dick quickly sank down in his seat. "Umm where's the bathroom?"

"Up the stairs, take the left hall and four doors down on the right side," said Medilla.

"Thank you," said Dick as he quickly left the room and up the stairs.

Once he reach the bathroom, he did his business and was about to join the others until heard a voice. He followed the voice and found himself on the other side of the mansion, he kept walking until he reach a door where the voice was coming from. He put his ear on the door so he can hear a little better, and Dick notice that the voice belong to Stephanie, she was singing Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me but _

_Everyone around me_

Dick knew what it's like to feel like that.

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young _

_You should have known _

_Better than to lean on _

_Me_

"Stephanie sings like an angel," thought Dick.

_You never thought of _

_Anyone else _

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the_

_Middle of the night_

_For the same_

_Damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far _

_From the sidewalk_

Dick continued to listen for a while, but didn't notice the water being turned off.

_Because of you _

_I'm ashamed of my life_

_Because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

Dick was sitting at the door listening to Stephanie's singing until the door open.

"O my god," screamed Stephanie.

"O my god, I'm so sorry, so sorry," said Dick as he sees Stephanie with a towel wrap around her.

"What are you doing?"

"Umm I came upstairs to use the bathroom, after I finish I heard you singing."

"You heard me sing?" asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, I did and you sing so beautiful, I couldn't help but listen," said Dick rubbing the back of his head, "I'm so sorry though."

"It's ok," said Stephanie, "Actually I'm glad you were listening."

"Really? Why?"

"Cause you're the first person to complement my singing," said Stephanie as she gave Dick a kiss on his cheek. Dick froze in place, Stephanie just giggle and grab his hand. "Come on, let's get going." She led Dick to another door, "Wait right here."

"Ok," said Dick.

2 minutes later

Stephanie came out of the room in a Robin t-shirt and black sweat pants.

"So are you a Robin's fan," asked Dick as he laugh at the shirt.

"Yeah, lets just say I'm his number one fan," giggled Stephanie. Dick laughed with her and couldn't believe how cute she looks in that shirt. "Well I guess we better get back."

"Yeah," said Dick, "This is your house lead the way."

"Ok," said Stephanie as she grabs Dick's hand again.

When they reach the dinning room where they last left everyone, the room was empty.

"Where did they go?" asked Dick.

"I guess my dad took them into the living room," said Stephanie and continues to hold hands with Dick and lead him.

Once they reach the living room, they found everybody and boxes of board games.

"O no, board games," said Stephanie as she hid behind Dick.

"There you two are," said Medilla.

"Where have you guys been?" asked Dan.

"Well after I finish my shower, I found Dick listening to me singing, then he waited for me to get dress, then we came here," said Stephanie.

"Holding hands?" said Barry.

"Yes, holding hands, now what's up with the board games," said Stephanie.

"We decided to play a game, its way to early for bed," said Medilla.

"Well goodnight then," said Stephanie.

"O no if I have to suffer, you do too," said Dan as he went to his daughter and brought her to the couch.

Dick followed and sat between Wally and Roy and just stared at Stephanie.

After a few hours of board games everybody turned to bed.

"Goodnight Stephanie," said Dick.

"Goodnight Dick, see you in the morning," said Stephanie.

"Yeah see you in the morning," said Dick as he slip in his room where Bruce was already there.

Dick change into his pjs and crawled into bed, all he could think of is Stephanie; on how an angel she is and how she sings like one too. Dick haven't felt this way ever since his relationships with Barbara and Zatanna, but this feeling seems to be more powerful than the others. "What does it mean," thought Dick as he drifted to sleep.

After she said goodnight to Dick, she went into her room and change into her pjs and crawled into bed. She couldn't get her mind off Dick, she has never felt this way to any boy she dated. "There's something about him that makes me want him," thought Stephanie, "What does it mean."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

5:30 in the morning

"Dick"

"Dick"

"Dick"

"Huh," Dick's eyes quickly open and he saw the most beautiful girl right in front of him. "Hey Stephanie, what's up?"

"Trying to wake you up," said Stephanie with a smile, "I want to show you something, if you want to come."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

"Sure why not?" said Dick as he got up.

"Ok, meet me in the living room and bundle up it was snowing last night," said Stephanie.

"Ok," said Dick, as soon as Stephanie left the room, he quickly got his thick coat and a pair of jeans.

He quickly got downstairs to find Stephanie waiting for him in her big coat and sweats.

"Ready to go," asked Stephanie.

"Yeah," said Dick.

"Good," said Stephanie, as she grab Dick's hand and lead him outside.

The whole yard of the Porter's mansion was covered in snow, the sky was still dark, and there was a chilly breeze. Dick couldn't stop blushing, his hand was touching hers, "That's the third time she took my hand, does this mean she likes me," thought Dick.

"Ok, do you trust me?" asked Stephanie.

"Yes, umm why?" asked Dick.

"You'll see," said Stephanie with a smile.

"Come on tell me I'm really curious," said Dick.

"No."

"Come on please," said Dick now giving Stephanie his famous puppy face.

Stephanie couldn't believe how adorable Dick looks, his baby blue eyes sparkling. "O my god, that is so cute."

"I know now tell me what we're doing?"

"Alright ever since I was a little girl, my mom would wake me up and bring me here," said Stephanie.

"Why here?"

"To see this," said Stephanie as she turns Dick to the left a little.

Dick was watching to see what's going to happen, until he saw a glow coming from the mountains. The glow was spreading over the city it was so beautiful, Dick realize that the glow was the sun.

"Is that the sunrise," asked Dick still not taking his eyes off the sun.

"Yes, it's so beautiful," said Stephanie, "I always wake up this early so I could watch it."

"It reminds you of her?" asked Dick.

"Yes," said Stephanie as tears were threatening to fall.

Dick pull her into a hug, "I know how you feel, I get that way sometimes too." "Why did you bring me here?"

"Cause I knew you would understand," said Stephanie with a smile as tear fell down her cheek.

Dick used his thumb to wipe away the tear and just stared at her eyes, "She's so beautiful, yet fragile, all I want to do is kiss her," Dick thought. Dick was leaning in to kiss her on her lips until...

"Hey Dick, where are you?" shouted a certain speedster.

"Dam it Wally," thought Dick. "Over here Wally."

"There you guys are we've been looking for you," said Wally.

"O sorry for worrying you," said Dick sarcastically.

"Well meet you guys inside," said Wally as he sped off to the house.

"Sorry about that," said Dick rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ok," said Stephanie, "Come on lets go and get some breakfast."

"Ok," said Dick as he curse himself for not kissing her.

6:20 a.m.

After Dick and Stephanie got back to the mansion, they both went upstairs to change. Dick put his batman shirt, a pair of jeans, a black zip-up hoodie, and black sneakers. Dick quickly went downstairs to find his father and friends at the dinning table, but was disappointed that Stephanie wasn't there yet. He took a seat between Conner and Roy and waited patiently for her.

"So Dick, what were you and Stephanie doing this morning?" asked Wally, that got everybody's attention.

"Nothing she just wanted to show me something," said Dick.

"Sure she was," teased Roy.

"She was, why do you guys want to know?" asked Dick.

"Because we love to see our baby brother fall for a girl," said Artemis.

"I'm not falling for her," yelled Dick.

"Then why are you blushing," pointed Zatanna.

Dick was about to say something until he saw Stephanie walking in the room. She was wearing a school uniform; tan skirt with a white shirt and a black jacket with her school's symbol, she had white knee high socks and black shoes.

"Good morning everyone," said Stephanie with a big smile.

"Morning," was heard from the league and team, except for Robin, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Morning princess," said Dan.

"Morning daddy," said Stephanie, "Hey dad where's Medilla?"

"She's in the kitchen with Madam Z, why?"

"I need her help with my hair," said Stephanie.

"O well sit down, she'll be here in a minute," said Dan, Stephanie nodded and sat down.

"Stephanie, I like your uniform," said M'gann.

"O thanks," said Stephanie.

"Waffles anyone," said Medilla carrying two plates of waffles and place them in the center of the table.

Everybody quickly got their waffles before Barry and Wally got them.

"Hey Medilla, can you do my hair?" asked Stephanie.

"Sure, what do you want," said Medilla.

"Can you give me a half-moon," said Stephanie.

"Sure sweetie, do you have a brush and a hair tie?" asked Medilla.

"Don't I always," said Stephanie pulling out a hair brush and hair tie. Medilla walked towards Stephanie's seat, grab the hair brush and hair tie and started to do her hair. All the women at the table watch Medilla do Stephanie's hair, it was like a mother and daughter moment.

"Done," said Medilla.

"Thank you," said Stephanie then she checks her watch and her eyes went wide. "Shit!"

"Stephanie language! Put a dollar in the swear jar," yelled Madam Z.

"Sorry grandma," yelled Stephanie, "I'm late for school." With that said Stephanie quickly went upstairs, and came back with a school bag and a big green coat. "Can I fly to school?"

"No," said Medilla.

"Please I'm going to be late," begged Stephanie.

"I don't want you to expose your identity," said Medilla.

"Please," said Stephanie giving Medilla the puppy eyes.

"Go ahead sweet heart," said Dan.

"What?!" yelled Medilla.

"Stephanie is a very smart girl and she won't expose herself, so go ahead and fly," said Dan than sip his coffee.

"Thanks daddy," said Stephanie smiling, then kissed her dad on the cheek. Than she grab a dollar and put in a jar, and kissed her grandma and aunt bye. "Bye everybody," said Stephanie giving a little wave, "Byes" were heard from the league and team. "Bye Dick," she said smiling at him.

"Bye Stephanie," he said giving her a really big smile back.

Once they heard the front door closed, everybody turned to Dick.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Dick asked.

"Dude, what were you two doing outside?," asked Wally.

"Yeah, what did you do to her?" asked Artemis.

"I didn't do anything to her," said Dick.

"Well ever since we got here, you and Stephanie have been holding hands and sneaking out of the mansion," said Roy.

"We didn't sneak out," said Dick getting irritated.

"Then why were you outside with her?" asked Conner.

"She wanted to show me something," said Dick calming down a little.

"What did she show you?" asked Raquel.

Dick was about to say something, until he was interrupted by Stephanie's father.

"It was the sunrise, right?" said Dan. Dick nodded as a response.

"What does the sunrise mean to Stephanie?," asked Dinah.

"Her mother would always get up so early just to see the sunrise," said Dan.

"O," said Dinah.

"And Dick she likes you too," said Dan.

"What?!" yelled Dick, "I don't like her."

"Don't lie Dick, you're falling for this girl," said Bruce.

"Whose side on you on?" asked Dick.

"Nobody, the way your face turns red and how you act around her, says everything," said Bruce.

"I do not! I don't like her," said Dick.

"O, so she's just another plain jane?" asked Bruce.

"She's not a plain jane, she's an angel!" yelled Dick, then realize what he just said. He gave his father a glare, as Bruce chuckle at him, than sunk down his seat.

Every league member and the young justice team were teasing him, about calling Stephanie an angel. He was getting very irritated and just gave up.

"Alright! I like her," said Dick.

"Aww our little Dickie is in love," said Oliver.

"Dick and Stephanie sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love then comes marriage, then comes Dick pushing a baby carriage," sang Wally, Roy, Artemis, and Zatanna. Everybody laughed except for Dan and Bruce, in Dick's case he was embarrass.

"She likes you too," said Dan.

Dick quickly turn towards Dan, "She does?"

"Yes, I've never seen her act this way around boys, you're the only person she showed the sunrise," said Dan.

"Really?" said Dick smiling cause she likes him.

"Yes."

"Sir, with your permission I would like to ask Stephanie out."

Dan smiled, "You have my permission."

3:00 p.m.

Dan, Medilla, Bruce, and the rest of the league members went into the study to discuss their next move. While the young justice team was in the entertaining room; they're playing jenga to pass the time.

"Nice and steady Kaldur," said M'gann.

Kaldur steadily place the jenga block on top of the tower.

"Nice going Kaldur, hey Rob it's your turn," said Wally, but no response.

The team turned around to find their little brother gone.

"Not again," groan Kaldur as he pinch his nose.

"How can he leave a room without anyone noticing?" asked Conner.

"I guess that's why he's the ninja," said Zatanna.

"So what do you guys think of Dick and Stephanie," asked Artemis.

"I think they'll be a real cute couple," said M'gann.

"I agree," said Raquel, Conner and Kaldur nod in agreement.

"I think we should be happy for Dick, after all he hasn't been this happy for a girl for six months." said Wally, as everybody remember what happen when Dick dated Zatanna.

*_Flashback*_

_The young justice team except Robin, all sit in the cave watching TV, Wally had Artemis in his arms, as do Conner with M'gann. Kaldur had an arm wrapped around Raquel, Zatanna was sitting on the floor reading one of her magic books, and kept checking her watch. _

_**Recognize Speedy B06**_

_"It's Red Arrow," yelled Roy._

_"Hey Roy! What's up?" asked Kid Flash._

_"Angry, my landlord shut my water off," said Roy in an angry tone, "So I'm using your guys' shower."_

_"It's alright my friend," said Kaldur._

_Then Roy went off toward the shower room._

_"O man, I totally forgot I have a test tomorrow," said Zatanna, "I'll be in my room guys."_

_"Ok," said the team._

_2 hours later_

_**Recognize Robin B01**_

_"Rob, what are you doing here?" asked Wally, "I thought Batman needed you to stay in Gotham."_

_"He does I just need my laptop, me and bats are working on a case," said Robin._

_"Let me guess your laptop has information you need," said Artemis._

_"Yep," said Robin popping the "p", "So I'll be out of here in a sec."_

_Robin walk towards his room and began his search for his laptop, but it wasn't in his room. "Where did I put it," thought Robin, "Wait a minute I lend it to Zatanna, so she can type her paper." Robin quickly tidy up the mess he made in his search for his laptop. Robin left his room and walks to Zatanna's room, he knock the door and no answer. He tried again, but nothing, Robin was starting to get worried for his girlfriend. He quickly type in the code to unlock the door (Zatanna gave it to him when they first started dating, but he was a polite boyfriend and knock first) and open the door slowly, it was quite, he found the light switch and flip it. Robin was shocked at what he was seeing, he was using the door frame to keep him from falling, Zatanna was naked in her bed with Roy._

_"Robin!" yelled Zatanna, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to get my...my...my laptop," said Robin trying not to stutter._

_"I can explain," said Zatanna sitting up, holding a blanket to keep her covered up._

_"Explain what?," said Robin, "That you're cheating on me, I thought you love me."_

_"I do Robin, I really do," said Zatanna as she started to cry._

_"And you," said Robin pointing at Roy, "I thought you were my brother, I thought you would never hurt me."_

_"Robin, I'm so sorry," said Roy, "I never wanted to hurt you."_

_"Neither did I," said Zatanna wiping away the tears._

_"Well you two have a funny way of showing it," said Robin as tears were falling down his cheek. Then Robin step back and ran._

_"Wait Robin!" yelled Roy._

_"Robin!" screamed Zatanna._

_Robin didn't listen, he just kept on running, tears were falling down like rain. All he wanted to do is to go back to the manor and crawl in his bed and try to forget what happen. He was almost to the zeta beam, Roy and Zatanna were still screaming his name, the rest of the team witness Robin running and try to stop him but he was gone._

_**Recognize Robin B01**_

_Then the team sees Roy in his pants and Zatanna in her bathrobe, they both knew they had to explain._

_*Flashback ended*_

The team remember how much pain Robin was in, he acts like his normal self, but deep down inside he was still hurt. Until Phoenix came in the picture, it's like she healed him with a single look.

"Hey guys," said a voice.

Everybody jumped and turned to find Dick and a girl; she looks like Stephanie, but her hair was different.

"Woah, you guys look like you seen a ghost," said Dick.

"The ghost is properly me, because my hair is different," said Stephanie putting her hand through her hair. Her hair is shoulder length, split in the middle, with short layers.

"I like your hair," said M'gann with a smile, everybody nod in agreement.

"Thank you," said Stephanie, "But I think it's to short."

"Its perfect for you," said Dick as he brush her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," said Stephanie smiling and blushing.

Then there was a beep noise, Dick check his communicator and then Bruce's voice came through.

"Team we have a mission, please report to the study."

Then everybody follow Stephanie to the study, everybody is thinking what their mission is going to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The team made it to the study and waited for their mission.

"Alright team, the mission is find the injustice league and find out what they're planing," said Bruce.

"How do we do that?" asked Aqualad.

A holographic computer pop up and show a map of the city, two dots appeared. "There are two possible locations that the injustice league could be," said Bruce, "One is at an abandon hospital and the other is a warehouse."

"What happen to the hospital?" asked Wally.

"There was a fire, they manage to get rid of the flames, but the hospital couldn't be fix," said Stephanie.

"Correct, me, Phoenix, and Media have encounter a few villains there before," said Dan.

"How far apart are these locations," asked Dick.

"About 3 miles," said Bruce.

"Only a second, if you're a Flash," said Barry, as everybody glare at him.

"Anyways we're splitting up into two teams," said Bruce, "Everybody make sure you have your uniforms and weapons, we'll leave when the it gets close to dark."

Everyone nodded and left the study.

20 minute later

Everybody went upstairs to prepare for the mission, except for Dick, he was always prepare.

"Hey Stephanie."

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to you about something," asked Dick.

"Sure," said Stephanie, she grabs Dick's hand and took him into the sitting room (Basically it's like a library). "So what's up?"

"Well Stephanie, you see," said Dick but is having a hard time to say the words.

"Yes," said Stephanie, her eyes sparkling like diamonds.

"I….I…..I really like you," said Dick. Stephanie was surprise at what he said. "I'm so sorry that I said that, I don't know what has gotten into me, I understand if you never talk to me," said Dick as he was about to leave the room, until something grab him. Dick turn to see what grab him and it was Stephanie.

"I really like you too," said Stephanie with a smile.

"Really?" asked Dick.

"Yeah, I've never felt like this for any guy, but you're different," said Stephanie.

"Do you want to go upstairs and talk?" asked Dick.

"Sure," said Stephanie, this time Dick grab her hand and they went upstairs to her room.

25 minutes before the mission

Dick and Stephanie have talked for hours, Dick told her; his past relationship with Batgirl and Zatanna. Stephanie told him; her past relationships with guys who wanted nothing to do with her. They both decided to tell everybody tomorrow, they head towards the basement, where everybody was waiting. Once the basement door was close, Dan got a secrete keyboard to appear and started to type the code. Once he finish the portal appear and everybody with through with duffel bags; carrying their uniforms and weapons. Then the league, team, and the three new members arrive at the base in the mountain.

"Alright changing rooms are over there," pointed Dan, "There are two rooms one can be for the girls and one for the boys."

Everyone nodded and proceed to get dress, then everyone walk towards the bioship. They got in and prepare for takeoff.

In the bioship

"So during the day you guys wear white and at night you were black," said Kid Flash.

"Yes, but there the same designs on our suits," said Phoenix.

"So Phoenix, does Flamethrower let you do patrol by yourself?" asked Zatanna.

"No, Flamethrower can be very protective of me," said Phoenix.

"Boy, don't I know that feeling," said Robin eyeing Batman. Phoenix giggled at Robin and gave him a huge smile, Robin smile back.

"We're getting close," said Miss Martian.

"Alright, this is how we're going to do this," said Batman, "Team, Phoenix, Red Arrow, and Black Canary, you take the hospital." "The rest of us takes the warehouse and if there's an emergency call us," everybody nodded, "Good, now let's get to work."

The bioship made it to the hospital, M'gann let her uncle J'onn take control of the bioship. Then the young justice team, Phoenix, Red Arrow, and Black Canary got off the bioship and landed on top of the roof and watch the bioship left.

"Alright, Robin do you have a layout of the hospital?" asked Aqualad.

"No, there's no record of this hospital," said Robin looking at his wrist-computer.

"Phoenix, how well do you know this hospital?" asked Aqualad.

"Like the back of my hand," said Phoenix smirking, "There are six levels including the basement."

"Ok, we'll split up and each get a level," said Aqualad, "Superboy, M'gann take the fifth level; Artemis, Kid Flash take the fourth level; Red Arrow, Zatanna take third level; Rocket, Black Canary, and I will take the second level; Robin, Phoenix take the first level; we will all be on mind link understood." Everybody nodded, "Good, Miss Martian link us up."

'Is everyone on?' asked M'gann.

"Ow!" yelled Phoenix holding her head.

Robin hold Phoenix and said, "It hurts at first, but you'll get use to it."

"I'll hold you up to that," giggle Phoenix.

'Alright lets move' said Aqualad.

First level

"Dang, I can't believe it's still standing," said Robin.

"I know," said Phoenix.

Room by room, they enter and look around, but found nothing.

'Aqualad, we've check the first level and found nothing' said Robin.

'Ok, most of us are almost done, you and Phoenix start searching the basement.'

'Ok' said Robin, "So where's the basement?"

"Follow me Boy Wonder," said Phoenix as she grabs Robin's hand.

Once they reach the door of the basement, Robin got a funny feeling in his stomach and went to open the door. He slowly open the door and found darkness, but he was use to being the Dark Knight's partner and all. Slowly Robin and Phoenix went down the stairs, every step they made creek, until finally they made it to the bottom. Phoenix made a small ball of fire so they could see and all that was there were spider webs, bunt marks, and boxes.

"How long has this hospital been here?" asked Robin.

"50 years," said Phoenix, "It burn down 10 years ago."

"Wow, like I said it's still standing," said Robin.

"Yep," said Phoenix then she saw something. "Robin."

"Yeah."

"We're not alone."

"What makes you say that?"

Then a knife flew across the room and landed on a box.

"That's why!" yelled Phoenix as her white lens went wide.

"Stay on your toes," said Robin as he pulled out a batarang.

Phoenix and Robin were back to back scanning the basement to see what other surprises might appear out of nowhere.

"I'm going to send a message to the others," said Robin, Phoenix nodded. 'Team this is Robin be very careful when you come to the basement, we're not alone.'

'What!? Is the Injustice team there?' asked Kid Flash.

'We don't know, but Phoenix saw a shadow and then a knife came out of nowhere,' said Robin.

'Stay alert! We'll be there in a minute,' said Aqualad.

'Ok,' said Robin, "They're on their way down here."

"Good, we could use the help," said Phoenix.

"Why? Am I to much of a challenge for the Girl on Fire and the Boy Wonder?" said a mysterious voice.

"That wasn't the team, right?" asked Phoenix. Robin shook his head 'no'. "I was afraid you might say that."

"Come on Phoenix, you can't be afraid of me," said the mysterious voice, "I mean we do have a history."

"Do you know this person?" asked Robin.

"Unfortunately, I do," groan Phoenix, "Come on out and show yourself Ghost Flame."

Then heavy footprints started to walk towards Robin and Phoenix, as the mystery person enter the light Phoenix had. He looks just like Flamethrower, except he look more like the Ghost Rider, but without the skull and flames.

"I glad you remember my name," said Ghost Flame.

"How can I forget," growled Phoenix.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" asked Ghost Flame.

"Robin this is Ghost Flame," said Phoenix.

"You forgot one part," said Ghost Flame as he got close to Phoenix and grabbed her wrist. Phoenix wince at the pain of her wrist, Robin was about to do something until Ghost Flame made a wall of fire to separate him from Phoenix. "I'm Phoenix's uncle, also Flamethrower's older brother."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews! It always makes my day when I get a review and follower. In this chapter there will be a lot of mind link conversations and people speaking another language. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

Previously

"You forgot one part," said Ghost Flame as he got close to Phoenix and grabbed her wrist. Phoenix wince at the pain of her wrist, Robin was about to do something until Ghost Flame made a wall of fire to separate him from Phoenix. "I'm Phoenix's uncle, also Flamethrower's older brother."

Continue

Phoenix tries to release herself from Ghost Flame's grip, but he just tighten his grip. Robin gave Ghost Flame a glare and tries to find a way through the fire wall.

'Team are you getting close?' asked Robin.

'We're all at the door, but we can't open it,' said M'gann.

'What?'

'We're trying everything to get in, but so far nothing work,' said Black Canary.

'Guys you need to hurry! Phoenix is in trouble and I can't get to her.'

'We'll try to get in there as fast as we can my friend,' said Aqualad.

"Your friends won't be able to get in here," said a creepy voice.

"O no, you're in here too," moan Phoenix.

"That was rude," said the voice as his footsteps got closer to Ghost Flame and Phoenix.

Once he enter the light, Robin notice he was older than Ghost Flame but dresses like him.

"Who are you?" growled Robin.

"Me? Well you can call me Black Flame," said Black Flame as he got closer to Robin. "So who is this Phoenix, your boyfriend?"

"Who want's to know," growled Phoenix trying to break free.

"Well I do," said Black Flame as he grab Robin by his cape and swung him across the room.

Robin hit the wall and grunted and fell to the ground. Black Flame started to walk towards him and grab him by his hair.

"Stop it Black Flame!" screamed Phoenix. Black Flame just ignore her and got Robin on his feet and he was about to punch him, until Phoenix threw a fire ball at him. "I said LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Then Phoenix broke free from Ghost Flame's grip and punch him in the stomach causing him to fall. Then Black Flame ran towards Phoenix and had his fist in flames.

"Phoenix look out!" shouted Robin as he got out a batarang and threw it under Black Flame's feet, causing him to trip.

"Is this how you treat your grandfather Phoenix," asked Black Flame.

Robin made his way to Phoenix, "So Black Flame is your grandpa and Ghost Flame is your uncle?"

"Yeah, I'll explain everything later," said Phoenix, "I think we should contact the team."

"Good idea," said Robin, "They should have been here by now." 'Guys are you there?'

'We're here dude, but we still can't get in,' said KF.

'How can you not get in?' asked Robin.

'We don't know Robin but the door is shut tight, we contact the others and told them the situation,' said Rocket.

'Is everything alright?' asked Red Arrow.

'Lets just say that I'm having a family reunion,' said Phoenix, 'I'll explain everything later.'

'Are you two alright?' asked Aqualad.

'We're ok,' said Robin.

Then a fire ball came flying at Robin, but Phoenix push him to the ground and landed right on top of him.

"You ok sweetie?" whisper Phoenix.

"Yeah, now that you're here," whisper Robin.

"Aww, look at that," said Ghost Flame.

"It warms my heart," said Black Flame, "O wait my heart made out of stone."

Phoenix and Robin got up and got in fighting positions.

"So do you wonder why your friends can't get in?" asked Ghost Flame.

"What did you do?" asked Phoenix in an angry tone.

"Well me and Ghost Flame weld the door shut with our fire powers," said Black Flame as fire appeared in his hand.

"Wait Superboy can easily break the door even if it's weld," said Robin.

"No he can't," said Phoenix, Robin look at her confuse. "Our fire powers are stronger than normal fire, even more powerful than lava."

Robin's white lens went wide.

"So imagine what our powers can do on a person's skin," said Ghost Flame.

Then Black Flame's body was cover in flames and so did Ghost Flame's, then they were about to charge. Robin was ready to defend himself until Phoenix push him away.

'Phoenix what are you doing?' asked Robin.

'You need to get that door unlock and I'll distract them,' said Phoenix.

'No, I can't let you, you'll get hurt.'

'You'll get hurt worse if those flames hit you, I rather it hit me instead of you,' said Phoenix, then her dark brown hair turn into fire. Robin's white lens went wide as he watch her hair change. 'Please Robin.'

'Ok but be careful,' said Robin.

'I'll try,' said Phoenix smiling at him.

Robin smile back and went to the door, he watch how Phoenix fight her grandfather and uncle. Every move they hit, it's like they're evenly match. Robin place some bomb disks around the door and send a message to the team to stand back. Robin kept checking on Phoenix and its the same; she's blocking their punches, kicks, and flames. Then Robin took cover as the bombs went off, then Superboy punch the door and enter the room with everybody else following.

"M'gann, Aqualad, you guys better stay away," said Robin.

"Why? What's going on?" asked M'gann.

Robin was to answer until they heard Phoenix screamed. "Phoenix!" yelled Robin and started to run towards where he left her with the team following very close.

When they finally reach her it wasn't a pretty site, Phoenix was on the ground with her grandpa and uncle just laughing at her. Robin didn't even think, but started to run towards them and kick Black Flame in the face and Ghost Flame in the gut. Once they fell to the ground he went to check on Phoenix.

"Phoenix," said Robin as he carefully shaking her.

"Robin?" asked Phoenix as she open her white lens on her mask.

"Are you ok?" asked Robin as he brush her hair out of her face.

"I will be," said Phoenix as she got up with Robin's help.

They saw everyone else fighting Ghost Flame and Black Flame, Artemis and Red Arrow shot arrows that explode water. Superboy and Black Canary were doing hand combat, Zatanna was doing magic, Rocket was using kinetic energy, Kid Flash was running around distracting them and M'gann and Aqualad weren't fighting that much the flames were getting to them.

"We need to get them out of here," said Robin, "Can you walk?"

"Yes," said Phoenix.

Then Robin and Phoenix join the battle, It was getting intense, but the heroes were getting an advantage.

"I had enough of this!" yelled Black Flame as a big ball of fire appeared and it kept getting bigger. "Which one of you runts want a piece of this?" He eyed the young justice team, Red Arrow, Black Canary, and Phoenix. "How about you sweetie?" said Black Flame looking at M'gann and threw the fire ball at her.

Everything went in slow motion the fire ball kept getting closer and closer, M'gann close her eyes as tears were falling. She knew that she was going to die, but she felt something no someone push her. M'gann open her eyes to see who push her and it was Phoenix, she landed on the ground and watch Phoenix face that fire ball. Time sped up back to normal and Phoenix got swallowed up by the fire ball, Ghost Flame and Black Flame were laughing. Robin was shock at what happen and was about to go in the fire ball but was being held back by Red Arrow. Then a fire ball hit Ghost Flame and Black Flame.

"What have you two done to my daughter?!" yelled Flamethrower.

"For the record bro, we weren't aiming at her, but she decided to be a hero," cackle Ghost Flame.

"You will both pay for what you have done," said Flamethrower in an angry tone and his body was cover in flames. He launch himself at his father and brother, he was on fire literally on fire. Punches were being thrown, fire was all over the place, and Flamethrower never looked scarier; anger came over him. He was almost as scary as Batman, not to soon Ghost Flame and Black Flame were unconscious. He then walk to the ball of fire and place his hand on the ball, then the fire ball got smaller and smaller until it was no more.

The team's eyes widen at the sight of Phoenix lying on the ground unconscious. With burn marks all over her body and small scratches with blood dripping and her uniform in shreds.

Robin immediately ran to her side, "Phoenix," and gently shook her.

"Mami nu mami nu merg," said Phoenix, her eyes still close.

Robin was shock that she spoke Romanian and was sad at what she said.

"What did she said?" asked Zatanna.

"She said mommy no mommy don't go," said Robin.

"Was she speaking Romanian?" asked Red Arrow.

"Yes," said Robin eyeing his beautiful angel.

"How did you get here so fast?" asked Black Canary.

"When you told us the villains that Phoenix and Robin were facing I hurried as fast as I can," said Flamethrower. Then he went to his daughter and gathered her in his arms. "The others should be here soon."

"I'll contact them," said Black Canary as she took out her communicator.

"Is Phoenix going to be ok?" asked Artemis.

"She will when we get back that's when I'll fix her up," said Flamethrower holding his child closer.

"Why did she speak Romanian?" asked M'gann.

"It's her first language," said Flamethrower, "Her mother's first language was Romanian, although she did spoke english, Phoenix picked up on Romanian and I followed along."

"Hey Rob, it's just like you," said Kid Flash elbowing his best friend.

"The league is outside waiting for us outside and a medical bed is ready for Phoenix," said Black Canary and put her communicator away.

Everybody nodded and started to head outside, Robin was very close to Flamethrower; he wanted to make sure Phoenix was safe and she was going to be alright. Once they arrive at the bioship Martian Manhunter was next to a medical bed where Flamethrower put his daughter.

"O my god Phoenix!" yelled Media and ran towards her niece. "What happen to her?"

"It was the nightmare," said Flamethrower, Media's white lens widen and she stroke Phoenix's hair.

"What's the nightmare?" asked Aquaman.

"The nightmare is a ball of fire, that if a person gets suck in than their worse nightmare attacks them," said Flamethrower eyeing his child.

"So that's why she push me away," said M'gann and started to cry, Superboy hold her very close to him.

"Nu, nu, nu lasati-ma," screamed Phoenix. Everybody looked at Phoenix and worried were on their faces.

"We need to hurry back," said Flamethrower. M'gann nodded and took control of the bioship.

"Ucide-mi in schimb! Ucide-mi in schimb!" screamed Phoenix as tears were rolling down her face. Flamethrower, Media, Batman, and Robin's eyes widen at what she said.

"What did she say?" asked Icon.

"She said early no, no, no don't leave me," said Flamethrower, "Now she's saying kill me instead! kill me instead!"

Everybody was shock at the last thing Phoenix said. Then Phoenix started to toss and turn, but Flamethrower hold her down and started to whisper Romanian words in her ear trying to calm her down. But Phoenix still struggle and more tears were coming down, until Robin came, sat her up and hug her so close to him. Phoenix's tears then turn to hiccups, but was moaning of the pain. All Robin did was hold her very close to him and whisper Romanian words and stroke her hair.

"Eu sunt aici si voi fi mereu aici pentru a va proteja," whisper Robin to Phoenix's ear. (I'm here and I'll always be here to protect you)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The bioship finally arrived at the mountain, once they were inside Flamethrower gathered his daughter in his arms and ran to the nearest medical bed. Media was right on his heel but went into a different room, the league and the team followed Flamethrower.

"Is there anything you need help with?" asked Wonder Woman.

"No there's not much we can do," said Flamethrower as he grabbed a white blanket and place it over Phoenix body, leaving her head expose.

"There must be a way?" asked Zatara.

Flamethrower was about to say something until Media came running in the room with a jar in her arms.

"Here it is Flamethrower," said Media as she hand him the jar.

"Thank you," said Flamethrower as he accept the jar and place it on a nearby table. "Can you ladies please remove Phoenix's uniform?" asked Flamethrower looking at Media, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, M'gann, Artemis, Zatanna, and Rocket.

"Of course," said Black Canary and then lead the girls towards to the bed.

"Media once she's undress rub the stuff on her burns," said Flamethrower.

"I will," nodded Media.

Then all the men left the room, so the women could treat Phoenix.

"So what was that stuff in that jar?" asked Superboy.

"It's a lotion I made to treat those types of burns," said Flamethrower.

"Can't any lotion treat her burns?" asked Aquaman.

Flamethrower was about to answer but Robin stepped in. "No the fire that Black Flame and Ghost Flame used is more hotter than lava."

"No way!" screamed Kid Flash, "There's something that's hotter than lava."

"Yes, me and Phoenix have that power too," said Flamethrower.

"Does this lotion only work on you and Phoenix?" asked Batman in his monotone voice.

"It can work on anybody, but it takes longer on me and Phoenix."

"So Ghost Flame and Black Flame are related to you?" asked Aqualad.

Flamethrower just stared at the ground and said, "Yes, I'm Ghost Flame's brother and Black Flame's son."

"What happen?" asked Superman.

"Well after my mom died, my dad and brother took it really hard and so did I." "Me, my brother and father started to do a lot of crime, but then something change my life forever."

"What was it?" asked Flash.

"I met Mellina," said Flamethrower as his voice went quiet when he said that.

"Who's Mellina?" asked Icon.

"Mellina was my wife," said Flamethrower as he stared at their faces. "She was amazing, she showed me how live my life again." Flamethrower took of his mask and wipe his eyes, "So I gave up my life of crime and I left with Mellina and lived in Gheata, we got married and then we had Stephanie." "Everything was perfect I mean I discover there was oil in my land and I became rich, Mellina was a famous singer and a stay at home mom, but then Ghost Flame and Black Flame came here and started to cause trouble, then I became Flamethrower."

"So Medilla isn't Stephanie's mom?" asked Green Arrow.

"No Medilla is Mellina's sister and Madam Z is her mother, they move in after the passing of my wife to help me take care of Stephanie."

"What happen to your wife?" asked Red Arrow.

"Roy!" yelled Green Arrow.

"No it's alright, if we're going to be working together than you all need to know this," said Flamethrower. "Well I was in a business meeting, Mellina was at singing at a bar and she took our six-year-old child." "When she was done, she has to exit out in the alleyway, anyway she and Stephanie were just leaving and then a mugger came out in front of them with a gun." Flamethrower's voice than change to Dan Porter. "He asked Mellina for all her money and jewelry and she gave him all she had, but he didn't remove the gun." "Mellina push Stephanie behind her and without warning he shot her, a centimeter above her heart," said Dan as he tried to hide the tears, "Mellina fell to the ground and Stephanie went to her and the mugger ran, Mellina lived long enough to tell Stephanie how much she loves her and me." "I got a call from the commissioner of Gheata telling me about my wife's death and that my six-year-old daughter won't leave her mother." "When I finally got there Stephanie was hugging her mother so tight, the police tried to get her off but she refuse, but I got to Stephanie and pick her up and the look I saw on my little girl's face scarred me." Dan's pinch the bridge of his nose, "Stephanie was cover in blood and I felt all the happiness that my little girl had disappeared, she won't stop crying and spoke Romanian." "After Mellina's funeral, Stephanie wouldn't eat or sleep; she started to have nightmares, and she started to sleep where Mellina use to sleep, but then she got brave and told me she wants to train to capture the man who killed her mother." Dan actually smile a little and continued "So I trained her how to fight and how to control her fire powers, when she was eight she took down that guy and put him in jail."

"Why does she call herself Phoenix?" asked Icon.

"It was her nickname that Mellina gave her when Stephanie's power started to show," said Flamethrower smirking.

"Dang Robin that sounds like you," said Kid Flash, Robin punch him in the arm, "Ow dude!"

"Hey I'm the only one who can do that," said Artemis as she, M'gann, Zatanna, Rocket, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Media carrying Phoenix; now in black sweats with a gray shirt.

"Sorry muscle spasm," said Robin, Batman gave a ghost smile at that response.

"How is she doing?" asked Flamethrower as he walk towards his daughter.

"She's a fighter," said Media handing him Phoenix.

"I think it's time we go home," said Flamethrower, everybody nodded at that response and quickly change out of their uniforms.

Porter's Mansion

Once they all arrive at the mansion, Dan Porter took Stephanie to her room so she can rest and everybody else decided to head to bed too.

4:00 a.m.

Dick Grayson laid quietly in his sleep, but than he heard something that made his eyes wide open. He quietly got out of the room and then he heard someone crying, Dick quickly went to find the source of the person crying. He found himself in front of Stephanie's room, he tried to open it but it was lock, so he took out a paperclip and pick the lock. Once he got it unlock, he found Stephanie curled up in a ball and she was crying. He quickly went to her bed and pulled her close to him.

"Shh…shh…It's ok I'm here," said Dick rubbing Stephanie's back.

"Dick nu pot dorm cosmaruri pastra venire spate," sob Stephanie. (Dick I can't sleep the nightmares keep coming back)

"Stiu, dar eu sunt aici si nu de gand oriunde," said Dick. (I know but I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere)

They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Stephanie's sobs turn into hiccups.

"Poate va ruga sa sati cu mine in seara asta?" asked Stephanie. (Can you please stay with me tonight?)

"Desigur," said Dick as Stephanie scooted over so he can get under the covers with her. (Of course)

Stephanie snuggle close to Dick, "Noapte buna Dick." (Goodnight Dick)

"Noapte buns Stephanie vise dulci," said Dick as he kiss the top of her forehead and the two of them fell asleep. (Goodnight Stephanie sweet dreams)

6:00 a.m.

Everybody except for Bruce, Dick, and Stephanie were in the dinning room waiting for breakfast.

"Do you want me to go wake up Stephanie?" asked Medilla.

"No, let her sleep, I'm going to call the school and let them know that she won't be at school," said Dan taking a sip of his coffee.

"Do you do this often?" asked Clark Kent.

"If she's injured yes," said Dan.

"Morning everyone," greeted Bruce Wayne. "Morning," was reply back, but he didn't see his son. "Has anyone seen Dick? I woke up this morning and he wasn't in the room and he's not here."

"Haven't seen him since yesterday," said Conner.

"Same here," said Roy, then everybody nodded in response.

"I wonder where he could be?" said a worried Bruce.

"Maybe Stephanie knows," said Diana.

"Let's go see," said Dan leading Bruce and the others to Stephanie's room.

Once they arrive Dan quietly open the door and what they saw was so adorable. Dick laid on his back with Stephanie's head laying on his chest, Dick had both of his arms wrapped protectively around her. Raquel quickly got out a camera and took a picture of them.

"So going to use this as blackmail," said Raquel.

"You better be sending that picture to all of us," said Zatanna, Raquel nodded in response.

"Come on lets leave the love birds to sleep," said Clark leading everybody back downstairs.

Once they were gone Dan and Bruce just stared at their children and then looked at each other.

"I had a feeling they would connect," said Dan with a smile.

"I did too, I wonder when they're going to tell us," said Bruce smiling too.

"Soon I hope," chuckle Dan, Bruce chuckle as well. "Your son better treat her right."

"He will," said Bruce.

8:00 a.m.

Dick open his eyes as the sunlight hit them, he rubbed his eyes and then realize that he had Stephanie in his arms. He gently shook her to make her wake up and getting a "Mhhmm," from her and a yawn.

"Good morning Dick," said Stephanie with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning Stephanie," said Dick kissing the top of her head and then gently sat up and got off the king size bed. "Ready to go downstairs to tell them."

"I guess," said Stephanie as she got out of her bed and then almost fell, but Dick quickly caught her. "Oops, I forgot about my burns, thanks for catching me."

"No problem," said Dick as he carefully got her on her feet and hold her to keep her from falling. "Can you walk?"

"I can try," said Stephanie as she took a few steps forward but then collapse on her floor. "Ok maybe I need more lotion on my legs."

Dick walk towards Stephanie and squat down and pick her up bridal style, "Well I guess I need to carry you," said Dick with a smile. "Where do you need to go?"

"Let's go downstairs and find my father."

Dick carried her down the stairs, they went to the dinning room and nobody was there, then they went to the study and everybody was there. Everybody eyed Dick carrying Stephanie bridal style.

"Good morning sleepy heads," said Wally.

"Did you guys had fun last night?" said Roy with an evil smile.

"Shut up," said Dick putting Stephanie down, but still holding her. "So me and Stephanie have some news for all you."

"And what is this news?" asked Bruce eyeing his son.

"Well…well…me…and..Steph-."

"We're dating," interrupted Stephanie.

"Yeah," said Dick rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and the other holding Stephanie's hand.

Barry zoomed up beside Dick and ruffle his hair, "Way to go kid."

Clark push Barry to the side and pull Dick in a hug and patted his head, "Our little birdie is growing up too fast."

"Cut it out," said Dick getting out of Clark's hold.

"Yeah guys go easy of him," said Oliver, "You might embarrass our little Dickie in front of his new girlfriend."

Everybody started to laugh even Bruce, Dick's face was turning red. Stephanie wasn't laughing, but she did felt bad for her boyfriend Dick. A sneaky smile appeared on Stephanie's face as she grab Dick's hand and pulled him close to her and then kiss him on his lips. Dick was surprise at what she did, but he was liking it and wrap his arms around her.

"You guys get a room," said Raquel.

"Wow Dick just met her a couple days ago and look at him now," said Roy, "I'm a bit jealous."

"I know right, he ended up with such a hot babe," said Wally.

"What!" yelled Artemis throwing a shoe at her boyfriend.

"Ow! I'm sorry baby, you're the hottest babe in the world, please don't hurt me," winced Wally.

Dick and Stephanie broke off from the kiss and started to laugh at Wally along with everybody else.

"Anyways Stephanie how are your burns?" asked Dan.

"Still hurts," said Stephanie.

"Ok well let's go and put more lotion before training," said Dan. Stephanie nodded in response.

"Training?" asked Dinah.

"Yes, we at least train as much as we can," said Medilla.

"Where do you train?" asked Bruce.

"At the mountain more stuff to use," said Dan, "If you want to join us you can, just come to the basement as soon as you can." "I suggest you wear sweats, come on Stephanie let's get those burns check out."

"Ok dad," said Stephanie giving Dick a kiss on the cheek and followed her dad and aunt into a different room.

15 minutes later

They all arrive at the mountain, they followed Dan to the training area full of weights, punching bags, a sparring area, and gymnastic equipment.

"Wow," said Conner wide his eyes and along with everybody else's eyes widen.

"Alright do you all mind some sparring?" asked Dan.

"Sweet I want to go first," yelled Wally. Everybody started to laugh except Dan, Medilla, and Stephanie; who looked confuse. "What I can do it."

"Sure and I'm the tooth fairy," said Roy.

"Here I'll set up the sparing," said Medilla as she typed the names of everyone on the computer and then push a button.

**First up: Wonder Woman and Phoenix **said a computer male voice.

"Of course it'll be me," said Stephanie crossing her arms.

"So how does this work?" asked Diana.

"It's just regular sparring, no powers just hand to hand compact," said Dan, "The computer will tell you who loses and wins; who ever wins fights the next opponent."

"Interesting," said Dinah.

Then Wonder Woman and Phoenix walked to the sparring area; Phoenix stood in a fighting position and Wonder Woman copied her movement.

**Began**

Phoenix started to run towards Wonder Woman, she was getting closer but Phoenix jumped in the air and did a flip. Phoenix managed to kick Wonder Woman in the back of her knees, causing her to stumble forward, than Wonder Woman threw a punch at Phoenix but miss her by a centimeter. Phoenix gave Wonder Woman a side kick, but her leg was caught by Wonder Woman; she than swing Phoenix away from her, but Phoenix rolled out of it and landed in a crouch. Wonder Woman launched herself, but Phoenix jumped in the air and landed her foot in Wonder Woman's back; causing her to slam to the ground.

**Finish….Winner Phoenix**

Diana was out of breath and couldn't believe what skills that Phoenix have. Than Diana rolled onto her back and was breathing heavily. Everybody was amaze at what they saw even Batman and Robin.

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Stephanie reaching her hand out to Diana.

"Yes, I have to say you're quiet a fighter," said Diana as she accept the hand and carefully got up.

"You need to thank Medilla for that she taught me everything I know," said Stephanie with a smile.

"Well I congratulate you," said Diana shaking Stephanie's hand.

"Thank you," said Stephanie as she let go of Diana's hand and watch her leave to join the others.

**Next: Phoenix and Robin**

Stephanie's and Dick's eyes met and they knew what they had to do, so Dick walk towards where Stephanie was standing. He prepare himself in a fighting position, as Phoenix did the same and they both waited.

**Begin**

Robin and Phoenix ran towards each other, but only to flip out of each other's way. Phoenix threw a punch, but only to be caught by the boy wonder. Robin did a side kick, but it was block by Phoenix's arm. Every punch and kick that was throw or swing were either block or missed, neither of them could land a hit on each other. Everybody watch at the couple and were amazed, Batman and Flamethrower knew that their kids were evenly match. Phoenix and Robin tried everything they could think of, but they were starring at each other breathing heavily. Robin ran towards his girlfriend and did a spin kick, Phoenix caught his foot and swung him away. Robin landed and saw Phoenix about to punch him but caught her fist and push her away.

**Finish**

Robin and Phoenix stopped and looked at each other and waited patiently for the results.

**Winner Phoenix and Robin**

"Wow, that's a first," said Dan.

"A tie," said Medilla.

Then all the sudden a red alarm went off in the mountain, causing Dan, Medilla, and Stephanie started to run into the changing room and so did the league and the team. After they all change in their superhero outfits, they all gather around a big computer and a map appeared on the screen. Then a red dot appeared on the map and then securities cameras appeared.

"I think the Injustice Team has finally decided to come out of their hiding place," said Flamethrower.

"We better hurry, if we want to catch them," said Batman, as everybody nodded, ran towards the bioship and took off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the bioship

Batman brought up a holographic screen and a red dot appeared on the holographic screen, "It appears that the single is coming from the warehouse we checked last night."

"So they weren't there when you guys check?" asked Red Arrow.

"Before you called about Phoenix, we did manage to check every inch of the warehouse and found nothing," said Batman.

"So what's the plan?" asked Aqualad.

"We'll go in, stay together, fight the injustice league, and take them to jail," said Robin.

"That's correct," said Batman smirking at his son's comment.

"We're here," said M'gann.

Outside the warehouse

Everybody gathered around Batman to wait for further instructions.

"I don't think the injustice league knows we're here, so we have the element of surprise," said Batman.

"How do we do that?" asked Superman.

"There's a vent on top of the warehouse," said Batman.

"What's the bad news?" asked Robin.

"It's too small," said Batman.

"Great, so how are we going to get inside?" whine Flash.

Batman just glared at Flash, "I didn't say that we couldn't get inside?"

"Who can?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Robin and Phoenix."

"Us," said both Robin and Phoenix.

"Them," said everybody else.

"Yes, Robin and Phoenix; they're the only ones whose small enough to fit through the vent," stated Batman.

"So what's the plan?" asked Phoenix.

"Both of you will get in and stay in the shadows and spy on the injustice league see what they are planning, then radio us and we'll break in," said Batman. "Got it?"

"Got it," said Robin and Phoenix.

"Good get moving," said Batman, Robin and Phoenix nodded.

Robin grabbed his grappling hook from his belt and shot it up to the roof, then he wrapped his arm around Phoenix's wrist. "Going up my lady," said Robin with his famous smile.

"Yes, I am my good sir," said Phoenix as she wrapped her arms around the Boy Wonder.

Then Robin let out his famous cackle and him and Phoenix went up to the top of the roof.

20 minutes later

"What's taking them so long?" whine KidFlash.

"Chill Kid Mouth it's only been 20 minutes," said Artemis.

"Don't you think they're taking too long?" asked Superboy.

"They're properly enjoying their alone time," said Red Arrow.

"What's the big deal Robin has found somebody, we should be happy for him," said Miss Martian.

"Miss Martian is right, Robin hasn't been his usual self the past six months." said Aqualad. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"So Media, how long have you been in the hero business?" asked Wonder Woman.

"I joined two years after Phoenix did," said Media.

"Well it's a pleasure to have another woman in the league, we sure could use more," said Black Canary.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure," smiled Media.

"Don't you think they're taking too long," asked Martian Manhunter.

"I don't know," said Flamethrower, "I hope they're not hurt."

Batman was about to say something, but his communicator was beeping, everybody gathered around Batman to hear the news. "Batman here."

"Batman, we need assistant," said Robin.

"Robin what happen?"

"Me and Phoenix got discovered by the injustice league and now we're trying to fight them off," panted Robin.

Batman was about to say something, but was interrupt by a scream and someone was laughing.

"PHOENIX!" shouted Robin.

20 minutes ago

Robin and Phoenix got on top of the roof of the warehouse, Robin let go of Phoenix's waist as she let go of him. Robin and Phoenix walks towards the small rectangular vent, Robin opened the vent and threw the opening to the side.

"Ladies first," said Robin gesturing her towards the vent opening.

"Why thank you," said Phoenix as she got in and started to crawl.

Robin copied her movement, they crawled for two minutes and they eventually found an air vent. Robin carefully took out the opening with his tools and place it to the side. Robin then took out a cord from his left glove and slowly put it through the opening.

"What's that?" whisper Phoenix.

"It's a camera," said Robin as he continued with the camera than stopped. Then he brought up his wrist computer and it revealed an area of the warehouse, "Now we can see everything."

"Cool," whisper Phoenix.

Robin rotates the camera until they spot a table with four people sitting there playing cards.

"Is that them?" asked Phoenix.

"Not all of them."

"Who are they?"

"The women with red hair and green skin is Poison Ivy, that man in the dark yellowish-green suit with the dark green helmet and goggles is Atomic Skull, the man in the black uniform with the lighting bolt is Black Adam, and the white gorilla is Ultra-Humanite."

"Who's missing from the group?"

"Count Vertigo, Wotan, and Joker," whisper Robin, "I can't hear anything, I think we need to get lower."

"Ok, there's rafters right below us, so it'll be easier," whisper Phoenix.

Robin nodded in response, then he lowered Phoenix down to the rafters and joined her. They were in the shadows and manage to get above the table without being notice. Robin lowered the camera once again and then handed Phoenix an earpiece and placed one in his ear.

"Do you know sign language?" whisper Robin.

Phoenix nodded and Robin gave her a smiled, they began to listen to the group below.

"I'll deal," said Poison Ivy as she shuffle a deck of cards and then deal to herself and the men two cards one face up and the other face down.

"Black Jack again," whined Black Adam.

"Shut up, you're just whining because you're losing," said Atomic Skull with a creepy grin.

Black Adam just growled.

"Ultra-Humanite stay or hit?" asked Poison Ivy.

"I'll stay," grumble Ultra-Humanite.

"Atomic Skull?"

"Hit," Poison Ivy handed him a card.

"Black Adam?"

"I'll stay."

Poison gave herself another card, "Alright boys flipped them over."

"15," said Atomic Skull.

"20," said Black Adam.

"18," said Ultra-Humanite.

"Sorry boys, 21," giggle Poison Ivy as she took all the money that was in the middle.

"I hate this game!" shouted Black Adam as he slammed his fists on the table.

"Calm yourself Black Adam," said a mysterious voice.

Phoenix look at Robin and tapped him on his arm and signed to him, "Who's that?"

Robin signed back "It's Count Vertigo; he's the ring leader of the injustice league, he's the only one who actually looks human."

Phoenix nodded and they both look back down to the ground.

"So are you finally going to tell us the plan," asked Atomic Skull.

"Yes, indeed," said Count Vertigo in a monotone voice.

"So why are we here in this iceland," whined Poison Ivy.

"Because this place have something very special," said Count Vertigo.

"What's that?" asked Ultra-Humanite.

"There are four people we want to find," said another mysterious voice.

Robin looked up at Phoenix and signed "That's Wotan; he's a sorcerer, he has blue skin and red eyes."

"Ok, and I got a funny feeling about the people they're talking about," signed Phoenix.

"Me too," signed Robin.

"So we're here to find four people," complained Black Adam.

"These people aren't ordinary," said Wotan.

"Let's just say that they're hot," said a mysterious voice and started to laugh.

Robin knew who that was and then Phoenix gave a confuse look. "That's the Joker; he's the craziest man alive, he wears a purple suite, green hair, and has white skin," signed Robin.

"Is he a clown?" signed Phoenix.

"Yes, but his kind of fun is watching people suffering in pain," signed Robin.

Phoenix's eyes widen, Robin place a comforting hand on Phoenix's hand.

"What do you mean clown," growled Poison Ivy.

"What he means is that these four people have the ability of fire," said Count Vertigo.

The members of the injustice league showed interest on the people. Phoenix's eyes widen as she couldn't believe that they were searching for her, her father, her uncle, and her grandfather. Robin was shock to and scooted closer to Phoenix and wrap his arms around her.

"Anyways these people has fire powers, their fire is even hotter than lava," said Wotan.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Atomic Skull.

"First we're going to find these people, than we're going to use their powers," said Count Vertigo.

"How are we going to use their powers?" asked Ultra-Humanite.

"We're going to use it to gain control on the world," laughed the Joker.

"Ok, so how do we find them?" asked Black Adam.

"There's a spell that will help us," said Wotan.

"How does it work?" asked Poison Ivy.

"It'll tell us if they're near by," said Wotan as he brought his hands close together, "wohS su eht tesolc nosrep htiw eht ftig fo erif."

Then a bright light appeared out of his hands and the light was pointing right at Phoenix and Robin, but the injustice league didn't pay attention the light was also pointing outside.

"Well, well, well it's the amazing Boy Blunder and he brought us a fire girl," giggled the Joker as he took out a switch blade and flip it around his hand.

"Thank you Robin for stopping by, now if you'll just step aside and we'll take care of your friend," said Count Vertigo.

"Not in a million years," said Robin as he got in front of Phoenix.

"Alright if that's the way you want to do it, but we'll get her the hard way," said Count Vertigo.

Then Atomic Skull stepped forward and a beam of energy came out of his head and hit the rafter, causing Phoenix and Robin to jump separately from each other. Then Robin flipped his way towards Phoenix and both of them stood back to back in fighting positions. Black Atom used his super speed to spun around them in circles causing Robin and Phoenix to float in the air.

Robin than grabbed a small container from his belt, "Phoenix give me your hand!" he shouted. Phoenix grabbed his hand, "Ok in this container has some oil, I want you to spin me around close to the ground as I pour this."

"Ok," said Phoenix as she began to spun him around.

Robin poured the oil where Black Atom was running, then he close the container and place it back in his belt. Then not a moment to soon Black Atom slipped on the oil causing him to fall to the ground, Robin and Phoenix landed neatly. Robin than ran to Black Atom and threw knock out pellets, causing him to sleep.

"We need to call the others," said Phoenix.

"Agreed," said Robin as he was about to reach for his communicator, but a vine wrapped around his legs.

The vine got Phoenix too, soon the vine wrapped around their bodies leaving their heads expose. The vine was squeezing them so tight that Robin and Phoenix were about to pop.

"Well lookie here, I just caught two birds," smirked Poison Ivy.

"That's what you think," smiled Phoenix.

Then the vines began to feel hot, Robin knew that Phoenix was using her powers, but she didn't want to hurt him. Not to long the vines was in flames, causing the vines to let Phoenix and Robin go and crawl back to Poison Ivy.

"My babies, what have you done to my babies," screamed Poison Ivy as she hugged her vines.

"All I did was heat up your plants," smiled Phoenix as she shot a ball of fire at Poison Ivy, causing her to knock out.

"Nice going Phoenix," smiled Robin.

"Thanks," smiled Phoenix.

Then a shot came at Robin and Phoenix, but they manage to avoid it.

"Darn I miss," said Ultra-Humanite then he aimed his rifle at them again and shot again.

Robin grabbed out a batarang and threw it at Ultra-Humanite's rifle causing it to fly out his hands. Phoenix used Robin as her base to jump up in the air and grabbed the rifle, and landed in a crouch.

"Hey that's mine," shouted Ultra-Humanite.

"O did I take the toy gun from the monkey," mocked Phoenix and tossed it to Robin.

"I guess we're playing monkey in the middle," laughed Robin, Phoenix laughed too.

Joker broke out into laughter, "Monkey in the middle."

Then another beam of energy came out at Robin and Phoenix, Atomic Skull got ready for another one. But Robin than use the rifle and swing it at Atomic Skull's head, causing Atomic Skull's helmet to crack and the rifle bust. Phoenix was fighting Ultra-Humanite, the white gorilla swing his fists at her, he manage to punch her in the face.

"That shot was free," said Phoenix as she rubs her cheek.

Then Phoenix's dark brown hair and fists burst into flames, a ghost smile came on Phoenix's face. The Ultra-Humanite charge at her swinging his fist right at her, but Phoenix dodge it and touch the gorilla's back. Causing him to fall to the ground screaming in pain of his burn, then Phoenix jumped in the air and did a drop kick on Ultra-Humanite's head. Robin and Phoenix then joined back together only three members left, and in their opinion they might be a challenge.

"We need to call the others," said Robin.

"Ok, I'll give you a destruction and you get a hold of them," said Phoenix.

"Alright Phoenix, but be careful," said Robin.

"I'll try," said Phoenix.

Then Phoenix's whole body went up in flames, she then shot fire balls at the Joker, Count Vertigo, and Wotan.

Robin took out his communicator and pushed the button.

"Batman here."

"Batman we need some assistant," shouted Robin.

"Robin, what happen?"

"Me and Phoenix got discovered by the injustice league and now we're trying to fight them off," panted Robin.

Then Robin heard a scream and the scream came from Phoenix. Count Vertigo had Phoenix trapped in his psychic force and she was struggling to stay conscious.

"PHOENIX!" shouted Robin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Previously

"Batman we need some assistant," shouted Robin.

"Robin, what happen?"

"Me and Phoenix got discovered by the injustice league and now we're trying to fight them off," panted Robin.

Then Robin heard a scream and the scream came from Phoenix. Count Vertigo had Phoenix trapped in his psychic force and she was struggling to stay conscious.

"PHOENIX!" shouted Robin.

Continue

Then without thinking Robin ran towards Count Vertigo and punch him in the face, Count Vertigo fell to the ground. His psychic force went down and Phoenix was still on the ground.

"Phoenix," said Robin as he lightly shook her.

"Ow, my head really hurts," moan Phoenix.

"Don't worry the pain will go away," said Robin as he help Phoenix up.

"It bet…" said Phoenix then she push Robin to the side and threw a fireball at Wotan.

"Let me know next time when you're going to do that," said Robin as got up.

"I'll keep that in mind," smiled Phoenix.

"Awww! The two little birdies are in love," mocked the Joker as he took out his knife. "Well it'll be two dead little birdies."

"Joker! We need the fire girl alive," said Count Vertigo holding his cheek.

"Don't these villains know I have a name," said Phoenix, Robin smiled.

"Sorry sweetie you're just the girl on fire that we need," said Poison Ivy.

Phoenix and Robin's eyes widen when they saw not only Poison Ivy, but Atomic Skull, Black Adam, and Ultra-Humanite got up and joined Count Vertigo, Joker, and Wotan.

"Why?" growled Phoenix

"That's for us to know and you to find out," laughed the Joker.

"That's not going to happen," said a voice, Phoenix and Robin smiled at the voice.

Then out of no where came a man on fire, "Nobody touches my daughter."

"So this your child, now we have two fire people," said Count Vertigo.

"What is he talking about?" asked Flamethrower looking at Phoenix.

"We'll explain everything later, but lets not try to get kidnap," said Phoenix, Flamethrower nodded.

"Three against seven, looks like the odds are in our favor," said Count Vertigo.

"How about 22 against 7," said a mysterious monotone voice.

Then all the league and the young justice team arrived on the scene, the injustice team's eyes widen when everybody arrived.

"So are you guys coming the easy way or the hard way," said Batman.

"Please let it be the hard way," said Superboy popping his knuckles.

"I don't think so Bats," growled the Joker.

Then the Joker came up behind Phoenix with knife at her neck.

"Joker let her go!" shouted Robin.

"Or what?" mocked the Joker.

"This," growled Robin as he out his birdarangs and threw it at Count Vertigo, Wotan, Black Adam, Atomic Skull, and Poison Ivy.

The birdarangs hit the wall behind them, then the birdarangs started to beep then they exploded. The Joker took a few steps forward, then Phoenix elbowed the Joker in the gut and turned around and punch him in the face.

"That's for putting a knife at my throat," growled Phoenix.

Then Phoenix created a ring of fire around the injustice league, trapping them.

"Dang Robin, your girlfriend gets angry real easily," said Kid Flash.

"Girlfriend," repeated Poison Ivy.

Then Robin hit Kid Flash in his arm and giving him his bat glare.

"The Boy Blunder and Flame Girl are dating," laughed the Joker. Both Robin and Phoenix gave the Joker a death look, but he just laughed and started to sing. "Robin and Phoenix sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage, then comes Robin with a baby carriage."

"SHUT UP!" shouted both Robin and Phoenix at the same time.

Then Robin shot his taser at him as Phoenix shot a fireball at him. The Joker then fell to the ground still laughing at the top of his lungs. Count Vertigo notice that they won't be able fight against the Justice league, Young Justice team, and their three new allies.

"You may won this battle, but we'll be back for you two fire people," said Count Vertigo, "Wotan get us out of here."

"ekaT su erehwemos esle," said Wotan and then the injustice league disappear.

"What they can't just leave!" shouted Red Arrow.

"Well apparently they did," growled Artemis.

"Dang we miss all the action," whine Kid Flash.

"That's not important," said Phoenix.

"Easy for you to say, you and Robin got all the fun," said Rocket.

"No, we know why the injustice league is here," said Phoenix.

"Why?" asked Batman.

"They want me, Flamethrower, Ghost Flame, and Black Flame," said Phoenix.

Everybody was shock when she said the names.

The Mountain

Everybody now in their civilian clothes was gathered around the computer, then two files appeared one label Ghost Flame and another label Black Flame.

"So they want your guys' fire powers?" asked Zatanna.

"Yep, not just us but also Black Flame and Ghost Flame," said Stephanie.

"But why?" asked Clark.

"Well our fire powers is more powerful than lava, but I don't why they're interest?" said Dan.

"And how they found out on your powers," said Bruce.

"Well, maybe I should show you all Black Flame and Ghost Flame's identities and maybe it can help us," said Dan as he click on Black Flame's file. "This is Black Flame, my father, his real name is Mike Stone."

"So that makes you Dan Stone?" asked Barry.

"I was but I took my mother's maiden name and I kept it when I got married," said Dan then Medilla place a hand on his shoulder.

"O," said Barry.

"Anyways, Black Flame is the most experience with the fire powers," said Dan, "Ghost Flame, my older brother, his real name is Frank Stone, but know he goes by Zach Spark."

"Why did your brother change his name?" asked Diana.

"To keep his cover, so no one will release that we're related," said Dan.

"How long has your family had this power of fire?" asked Arnus.

"Forever," said Dan.

"You mean, this power has been pass down generation and generation in your family," stated Clark.

"Yes and each generation the power gets stronger, so Stephanie will be stronger than me someday," said Dan, "But for now Stephanie, you and me have to be very careful."

"Agreed, we'll do our best to keep you and Stephanie safe," said Bruce as he place a hand on Dan's shoulder.

"Thank you," said Dan.

"Well I think we should head home," said Medilla.

"Agreed," said Dan as he went to type the codes to transport them home.

"Hey Stephanie, you know you have to go to Jake's tonight," said Medilla.

"That's right," said Stephanie face palming herself, "I better go and get ready."

"Who's Jake?" asked Dick.

"Jake is an old friend of my mom," said Stephanie.

"Why do you have to go to Jake?" asked Conner.

"Well maybe you can come with me and find out," said Stephanie.

"Really?" squealed M'gann.

"Yeah, if it's ok with the others," said Stephanie.

"Well, we'll just ask when we get to your house," said Raquel.

Then the portal appeared and one by one they entered.

Porter's mansion

Stephanie went up to her room to get ready, the others went to the sitting room.

"Umm Bruce is it ok if we went with Stephanie to go to Jake's?" asked Dick.

"Who's Jake?" asked Bruce.

"Jake was Mellina's boss," said Dan.

"What?" asked Dinah.

"Mellina worked at a bar singing," said Dan.

"So Jake owns a bar," stated Bruce.

"Jake owns a family restaurant there is a bar, but only serve for adults," said Dan.

"I don't know," ponder Bruce.

"Come on Bruce, what if you and a few league members came with us," said Dick.

"That's not a bad idea," said Medilla, "Let's all go, so Madam Z will get the night off."

"Yeah, it's been a rough day for all of us, let's do it, if you're up for it?" asked Dan.

"We're up for anything," said Oliver.

"What should we wear?" asked J'onn.

"Wear something nice and casual," said Dan, "Hey Madam Z, we're going out tonight want to join us!"

"Where at?!" shouted back Madam Z.

"Jake's!," shouted Dan.

"When are we leaving?" said Madam Z coming out of nowhere; startling everybody.

"In a few minutes," said Medilla.

"Ok," said Madam Z taking a seat.

Then Stephanie came into the room and caught Dick's eye; she's wearing a red cocktail dress with a black heels, her hair is comb on the right side, and a black jacket.

"Well I about to leave," said Stephanie.

"Hold on Steph, we're all going to Jake's tonight," said Medilla.

"Ok," smiled Stephanie.

"Whoa Stephanie you look hot," said Zatanna.

"Yeah I love your dress," said M'gann.

"Why are you dressed up? asked Artemis.

"You'll see," smiled Stephanie.

"Do we have to dress that nice?" asked Raquel.

"Basically or nice clothes," said Stephanie than she notice that Dick was just staring at her. "Dick are you ok?"

"Huh..yeah, it's just you look very beautiful," said Dick grabbing her hands.

"Thank you," said Stephanie blushing.

Then Bruce and Dan gathered everyone and singled them to give Dick and Stephanie alone time.

"So you like the dress?" asked Stephanie brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Yeah, like I said you look very beautiful," said Dick and then lean over and kissed her on her lips.

Stephanie wrapped her arms around Dick's neck and Dick wrapped his around her hip. Then Stephanie's hand went through his ebony hair, then they broke off from the kiss.

"I guess I better go and get dress," said Dick smiling.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting for you," smiled Stephanie.

"Ok," said Dick as he let go of Stephanie and head upstairs to the room he and Bruce was staying in.

15 minutes later

Dick was the first to come down; he was wearing black dress pants, a red button up long-sleeve shirt, a black blazer, and black shoes.

"There's my handsome boyfriend," said Stephanie.

"And there's my beautiful girlfriend," said Dick as he pick her up and spun her around.

"Whoa there Dick, don't drop her," said Wally coming down the stairs with Artemis.

Wally was wearing basically the same thing as Dick except the long-sleeve shirt is yellow, Artemis is wearing a green cocktail dress, her hair is down, and wore black heels.

"Don't worry Wally, I would never drop my princess," said Dick.

"O Dick can you help me put this on?" asked Stephanie putting her hand in her jacket pocket, pulled out a necklace, and handed it to Dick.

Dick studied the necklace; it was gold chair with a Phoenix bird trying to fly, "I like your necklace."

"Thank you my mom gave it to me," said Stephanie closing her eyes to prevent from crying.

Dick notice that and pulled her in a hug, then everybody came down stairs all dressed up and ready to go.

**Arthur's note: I know not a great big battle, but it's hard to type when you have so many charters. In the next chapter will be at Jake's restaurant and bar. Thank you for all the reviews and following my story, I'm glad you enjoy this story. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Outside of Jake's

"Brr it's cold outside," said M'gann.

"Yeah," shivered Zatanna.

"Hey Steph, how aren't you cold?" asked Artemis.

"Well I live here all my life so I'm used to it," said Stephanie. Then she whisper," Plus I have fire powers."

"That explains a lot," said Raquel.

They finally reached Jake's and then they notice a long line at the door.

"I thought you said this is a family restaurant," said Bruce.

"It is, but there has been a few times that crazy people will go in, so Jake put a lot of security," said Dan.

"Great we're going to have to wait in line," whine Wally.

"I hate waiting," growled Roy.

"Hold on," said Stephanie.

"Where are you going?" asked Dick.

"Get us in," smile Stephanie as she walked to the man who has a clipboard.

They all watched as Stephanie talked to the man, then she singled them to come over.

"Thanks Tom," said Stephanie.

"No problem Ms. Porter," said Tom.

Tom than unclipp the chain and let them in. The place was huge; there was a stage with a small band, small round tables, long rectangle tables, some booths, and a bar. The floor was all carpet with beige walls and a crystal chandelier on the ceiling.

"Hello welcome to Jake's," said a blond waitress with a big smile. "How many are in your group?"

"23,"said Dan.

"Alright then, just follow me," said the waitress as she grabbed some menus and lead them to their table. The waitress seated them in a large rectangular table close to the stage with a few other tables. "What can I get you all to drink?" said the waitress as she took out a notebook with a pen.

"I'll have a sweet ice tea," said Stephanie.

"I'll have the same," said Dick.

"Me too," said Artemis and Wally.

"I'll have mineral water," said Zatanna.

"Me too," said M'gann, Conner, Raquel, and Roy.

"I'll have a glass of water," said Kaldur.

"I'll have the same," said Arthur.

"Do you all want a bottle of wine?" asked Dan, the rest of the league, Medilla, and Madam Z nodded. "Great one bottle of your finest red wine."

"Alright, if you need anything my name is Julie, I'll be back with your drinks," said Julie as she was about to walk away.

"Hey Julie," said Stephanie, "Can you tell Jake I'm here."

"No problem Steph," smiled Julie and walked away.

"Are you finally going to tell us what you're about to do?" asked Wally.

"You'll see," smiled Stephanie.

"Why can't you tell us," asked Conner.

"Cause it'll ruin the surprise."

"Can you tell me?" asked Dick.

"No."

"Please," said Dick giving her his puppy face.

"No Dick," said Stephanie covering her eyes.

"It's no use Stephanie, no one can't escape his puppy face," said Bruce.

"I know, but I need to try," said Stephanie.

Then Julie came with the drinks and handed everybody their drinks. "There you are and Steph, Jake says that you're needed now."

"Ok thank you Julie," said Stephanie as she stood up, took off her black jacket, and dusted her dress. "Well I'll be back in a few," Stephanie then followed Julie.

"Where is she going?" asked Diana.

"You'll see," said Medilla.

The league and team exchange confessing looks, then the lights went dimmed. Then a spot light appeared on the stage shinning on a man in a tuxedo with a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, I welcome you to Jake's," said the man with the mic, "Now I know you all want some entertainment, well what we got for you today is a young woman who has a voice like an angel." "I welcome you Ms. Stephanie Porter!"

Then Stephanie walked on the stage waving and smiling at the crowd, she stops right next to the man. They exchange light kisses on both cheeks.

"Thank you so much for coming Stephanie."

"It's a honner Jake."

"Well I better shut up and let you sing, before the crowd gets angry."

Stephanie laughs as she took the microphone from Jake as he walks off stage and a few men went the group of instruments and got ready to play.

"She's going to sing," said Raquel.

"I didn't know she could sing," said Zatanna.

"She can sing," said Dick, then everybody turn their heads towards Dick. "She sings amazing,"

Then the band started to play and Stephanie had a huge smile on her face.

_I've never been the kind that you call lucky, always stumbling around in circles but I must've stumble into something Look at me am I really alone with you_

_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living can't recall when I last felt that way guess must be all this love you're giving never knew never knew it could be like this _

_But I guess some hearts they just get all the right breaks some hearts have the stars on their side some hearts they just have it so easy some hearts just get lucky sometimes some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me you're the last thing my heart expected who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody someone who someone who makes me feel like this _

_Well I guess some hearts they just get all the right breaks some hearts have the stars on their side some hearts they just have is so easy _

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes _

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Even hearts like mine get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_Even hearts like mine_

_Ohhhhhhhh_

_Some hearts they just get all the right breaks some hearts have the stars on their side some hearts, they just have it so easy Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts they just get all the right breaks some hearts have the stars on their side, yes some hearts they just have it so easy Some hearts just get lucky sometimes Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

The crowd stood up and started to cheer and clap for Stephanie.

"Thank you, thank you," said Stephanie smiling and waving.

Dick stood up and clapped the loudest and smiled at his girlfriend. Then the crowd started to shouted for Stephanie to sing one more song, Stephanie smiled and singled the band.

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Find light in the beautiful sea _

_I choose to be happy_

_You and I, you and I_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see_

_A vision of ecstasy_

_When you hold me, I'm alive_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_I knew that we'd become one right away_

_Oh, right away_

_At first sight I left the energy of sun rays_

_I saw the life inside your eyes_

_So shine bright, tonight you and I _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Eye to eye, so alive_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shining bright like a diamond_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shining bright like a diamond_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Palms rise to the universe _

_As we moonshine and molly_

_Feel the warmth, we'll never die_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see_

_A vision of ecstasy_

_When you hold me, I'm alive_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays _

_I saw the life inside your eyes_

_So shine bright, tonight you and I_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Eye to eye, so alive_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shining bright like a diamond_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shining bright like a diamond_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_So shine bright, tonight you and I_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Eye to eye, so alive_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

The crowd went wild, then Jake came on the stage and grabbed the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, lets give another round of applause for Stephanie Porter," said Jake.

Everybody stood up and clapped and cheered for her.

"Alright, now Ms. Porter will be taking a break, but don't you worried she'll be back up on the stage soon."

Stephanie and Jake walks off the stage as the band plays some background music.

"So what did you guys think?" asked Medilla.

"She sings amazing," said Dinah.

"She takes after her mother," said Dan.

"Her mother used to do this?" asked Diana.

"Yeah, but since she pass away, Jake's business went down hill, until Stephanie started to sing here when she was nine," said Dan.

"I never heard anyone sing like that," said Clark.

"She has an incredible talent," said Bruce.

"She sings like an angel," said Dick.

Then Stephanie came back to the table, "Hey everybody."

"Dang girl when were you going to tell us you could sing?" asked Raquel.

"I told you it was a surprise," smiled Stephanie, "Did you guys enjoy the show?"

"I love it," said M'gann.

"It was amazing," said Artemis.

"You were amazing," said Dick with a smile.

"Thank you," smiled back Stephanie

"So Stephanie, how come you're not sharing your gift to everybody?" asked Zatanna.

Stephanie looked down at the ground, "Well, I don't know."

Then their food had arrived, Wally and Barry digged in. Then the waitress whispered something in Stephanie's ear. Stephanie sign and stood up from her seat.

"Where you going sweetie?" asked Dick.

"Back on stage, this next song is for you baby," said Stephanie as she kissed him on his cheek.

Dick blushed a little and watch his girlfriend walked away.

"Aww Dickie is blushing again," laughed Roy.

"Look how red his cheeks are," said Wally.

Dick send a glare to his brothers and then turned his attention on the stage; Stephanie walks on the stage with the microphone in her hand. 'I wonder what she'll be singing and how is it related to me,' thought Dick.

_We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes and the flashback starts Im standing there on a balcony in summer air see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns I see you make your way through the crowd you say hello, little did I know…_

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet" and I was cringe on the staircase_

_Begging you "Please don't go…" And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess Its a love story baby just say yes…_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you we keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew so close your eyes… escape this town for a little while_

_Oh oh_

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlett letter and my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet" But you were everything to me I was begging you "Please don't go…" And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to fell This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess It's a love story baby just say yes…_

_I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around my faith in you was fading when I met you on the outskirts of town And I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come Is this in my head I don't know what He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress Its a love story baby just say yes!_

_Oh oh _

_Oh oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you…_

Everybody bursted out clapping and shouting out her name; they were so happy to be entertain by a girl who sings like an angel. Stephanie smile then look at Dick and blew him a kiss, Dick caught it and blew one back. Dick was the first one to stand up and cheer for her, she sings so amazing and that her talent should be share to everybody in the world.

Then out of nowhere came a fireball heading straight at Stephanie, but luckily she saw it ahead of time and jump out of the way, causing the fireball to hit a wall. Dick went to the stage to check on Stephanie.

"Darn I missed," said a voice, causing Stephanie and Dan to glare.

"IT'S GHOST FLAME!" shouted a man, causing the members of the league and young justice team's eyes to widen. People started to scream and scurrying around the restaurant.

Ghost Flame started to walk towards the stage with an evil grin on his face, "Hello Miss Porter, it's been a long time since we last seen each other."

"I thought you were in jail," said Stephanie in a shaky voice, but Dick knew she had to pretend to be afraid.

"I was, but then I escaped, I just couldn't miss you singing," said Ghost Flame.

"What do you want Ghost Flame," said Dan sending his brother a death look.

"Well you see Mr. Porter, I've notice that you have stressed out with work and being there for your family, I thought I help you just rid of that stress."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I thought I take your daughter off your hands from awhile and let you relax," said Ghost Flame as he looked at Stephanie.

"Not in a million years," growled Dan.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't giving you a choice I was just letting you know," said Ghost Flame with an evil grin.

Then Dan ran towards Ghost Flame and try to punch him, but Ghost Flame caught that punch and picked up Dan by his collar. Ghost Flame threw him against the wall, Dan hit his head real hard, Medilla, Madam Z, Diana, and Dinah ran towards him to check if he was ok. Ghost Flame continued to walk towards the stage, Dick step in front of Stephanie.

"Young man can you please step aside, so I can get what I'm here for," said Ghost Flame.

"I don't think so," growled Dick.

"If that's what you want."

Ghost Flame jumped in the air, did a flip and landed on the stage and charged at Dick. Ghost Flame punched Dick across the face, causing Dick to stumble but he stood strong to keep Stephanie safe. Then Ghost Flame did a side kick to Dick's side, causing at least a few of his rids to be bruised or cracked. Dick hold his side and Ghost Flame gave him a right hook, causing Dick to fall down on his back. Bruce started to run toward the stage, but Ghost Flame surrounded the stage with fire so no one can get in or out.

"DICK!" screamed Stephanie as she ran towards him, but Ghost Flame caught her by her arm.

"And where do you think your going?" said Ghost Flame as he twisted Stephanie's arm to her back.

"Let me go," growled Stephanie, but the pain in her arm was getting to her.

"Sorry sweetie pie, but you're coming with me," said Ghost Flame as he slowly untwisted her arm and swung her over his shoulder.

"LET ME GO!" screamed Stephanie kicking and punching Ghost Flame.

Ghost Flame ignore her and started to walk away. Clark and Conner started to run towards them, but Ghost Flame made a shield out of fire. There was nothing the justice league and the young justice team could do anything, cause they didn't have their uniforms and they could expose their identities. Ghost Flame than stopped and looked where he threw Dan; Dan slowly got up and the women helped him stand.

"Mr. Porter," said Ghost Flame, Dan looked at his brother and clenched his fist cause that man had his daughter. "I'll be in touch," cackle Ghost Flame and carried Stephanie out of the restaurant.

Then the fire disappeared, Bruce, Wally, and Roy ran towards Dick.

"Dick, Dick, are you ok?" asked Bruce shaking Dick a little.

Dick's blue eyes open and he looked at the people around him and his eyes went wide. "Bruce where's Stephanie?"

"I'm sorry Dick, but Ghost Flame took her and there was nothing we could do," said Bruce.

Dick clench his fist, "It's all my fault I should have protect her better."

"Dick, don't blame yourself, you did everything you could," said Bruce.

"He's right bro, beside we couldn't risk our identities," said Wally.

Dick nodded in response, he knew that he couldn't risk his identifying and he knew that Stephanie rather get kidnapped then everybody to know who they are. Dick's face went down when he thought of Stephanie, 'I'll come and rescue you Stephanie.'

Bruce helped Dick up, Dick grabbed his side where Ghost Flame kicked him.

"You ok Dick?" asked Roy.

"I think I bruised maybe cracked a few ribs," said Dick.

"We'll get those check out," said Bruce.

Bruce, Dick, Wally, and Roy walks toward the others.

"Are you alright?" asked J'onn.

"Just a bump on my head, but that's not important I need to answer some questions and then we'll head back to the house," said Dan.

"Mr. Porter, I'm sorry," said Dick.

"What for?"

"Letting Ghost Flame take Stephanie," said Dick as he looked at the ground.

"Dick it's not your fault, you did everything you could and I'm grateful for that," said Dan, but notice that Dick isn't convince. Dan rested a hand on Dick's shoulder, "Hey lets forget about this and focus on getting Stephanie back."

Dick gave a small smiled and nodded, Dan nodded back and then cops came in and gathered everybody who witness the event. All Dick could think of is Stephanie; hoping that she'll be safe. 'I won't rest until Stephanie is in my arms.'

**I hope you like this chapter :) I don't own the songs. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**So sorry in the last chapter I accidentally typed angle instead of angel my bad. But I'm happy that you like my story.**

After talking to the police of Gheata, Dan Porter, Dick Grayson, and the others head to Porter's mansion. Everybody was transport to the mountain, they change into their superhero uniforms. They all went in the bioship and left the mountain.

"So where are we going?" asked Wonder Woman.

"We're going to the outskirts of Gheata," said Flamethrower.

"Why there?" asked Superman.

"Cause that's where Ghost Flame and Stephanie will be," said Flamethrower.

"How can you be for sure?" asked Green Arrow.

"Cause my brother took her there before," said Flamethrower.

"We might have a hunch that Ghost Flame took her there again," said Media.

"We're here," said Miss Martian.

"Good, park the ship in the woods," pointed Flamethrower.

As soon the bioship landed in the woods, everybody got off.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Robin.

"Just follow me," said Flamethrower.

They follow Flamethrower through the woods, until they saw an abandon building and behind it a frozen lake.

"Careful don't go on the ice it's thin," said Flamethrower.

"So what do we do?" asked Batman.

Before anybody could say anything, they heard a scream.

"AHHHH!"

"That sounds like Stephanie," said Robin.

"Let's go!" shouted Flamethrower and started to run towards the abandon building.

Robin was the first to reach the building and he peak in the window; Robin saw Stephanie tie to a chair, gagged, and wet.

"She's in here," said Robin clinching his fist.

"Why is she wet?" asked Superboy.

"Ghost Flame must have pour a bucket of water on her, so she can't use her powers," said Flamethrower.

"We need to get her out of there," growled Robin.

"Agree, stand back," said Batman as he place small disks on the wall.

Then Batman sent the bombs off and a big hole was create, then Robin ran towards Stephanie.

"Stephanie," shouted Robin.

Stephanie lifted her head and look at Robin and the others, her eyes lit up with joy when she saw her boyfriend, her father, her aunt, and friends. Stephanie wanted to say something but she forgot she's gag. Robin got to her and remove her gag.

"Ro..Ro…Robin," shiver Stephanie with a smile.

"Are you alright we heard you scream?" asked Robin in a worried voice as he untie her.

"Ye..Yeah, Ghost Flame poured a bucket of cold water on m..m…me," shiver Stephanie.

After Robin finish untying her, he remove his cape and wrap it around Stephanie.

"Th..Th..Thank you," shiver Stephanie.

"Stephanie, thank goodness you're ok," said Flamethrower as he hug her.

"Thanks dad, don't let me go you're so warm."

"Aww how sweet," said a voice.

"Come out and show your face Ghost Flame," growl Media.

"As you wish Media," said Ghost Flame as he reveal himself in the light. "Did I say it was ok for you all to take Stephanie back home."

"Either way she's coming back with us," said Red Arrow.

"Let's see if your fighting skills are as good as your mouth," said Ghost Flame as his whole body turn into flames.

Flamethrower copy his motion, then ran towards his brother. Ghost Flame did the same; flaming fists was thrown and every time they would be match.

"I need to help him," said Stephanie.

"Your uniform is in the bioship," said Media.

"Don't worry, we'll help him," said Batman.

"Watch out for the flames, our powers can be hotter than lava," said Stephanie.

"We will, team go to the bioship and get Stephanie in her uniform," said Batman.

The team nodded and Batman and the other leaguers join the battle between Flamethrower and Ghost Flame. Green Arrow took out his water arrow as Aquaman summon water, Zatara summon a water spell. Black Canary use her powerful screech, Wonder Woman took out her lasso, Superman grab some crates, Flash started to run around Ghost Flame. J'onn use his mind powers, but stand clear of the flames, Icon uses his stun bolts, Batman got out his batarangs. Ghost Flame may be outnumber but he wasn't the type of villain to give up that easily. The young justice team, Red Arrow, and Stephanie arrive at the bioship and waited for Stephanie to change into her Phoenix outfit.

"Ok guys I'm ready to go," said Phoenix as she came out in a black unitard with flames on it, her domino mask, and still has Robin's cape.

"Alright let's move," said Aqualad.

"O here Robin," said Phoenix as she gave Robin back his cape.

"Aren't you still cold?" ask Robin as he put his cape back on.

"My suit has heating pads in it, as long as my body temperature goes back to normal I'll be able to use my powers."

The team ran back to the building and found the others in the same place when they left.

"How long can your uncle last?" asked Red Arrow.

"I don't know, Ghost Flame could properly last," said Phoenix but then she stop talking and look around.

"What is it?" asked Robin.

"I saw someone," said Phoenix.

"Right you are girly," said a voice follow by an evil laugh.

"Joker," hiss Robin.

"Right you are bird boy," said the Joker as he step in the light. "And don't forget about the rest of the Injustice league," then the rest of the injustice league reveal them self.

"What do you guys want?" hiss Superboy.

"We came her to gather our fire people," said Count Vertigo, "And we can start if you give us Phoenix."

"There's no way we're handing you our teammate," said Robin as he step in front of Phoenix.

"Don't worry bird boy we'll give back your girlfriend, when we're done with her," said Poison Ivy.

"Over my dead body," growl Robin.

"Yeah, we won't let you take Phoenix," said Kid Flash.

"As you wish, get them!" yelled Count Vertigo.

Then vines came out of the ground and wrap the young justice team, Red Arrow, and Phoenix; the more they struggle the tighter the vines got. M'gann decided to open a mind link.

_'Guys what do we do?' asked M'gann._

_'I can't get my bow or arrows,' growl Artemis._

_'Me neither,' said Red Arrow._

_'I guess we're useless,' said Kid Flash._

_'Phoenix can you get us out of this like before?' ask Robin._

_'I don't know, but I'll try,' said Phoenix._

Then the vines started to heat up, but Phoenix was being very careful and not to hurt her friends. Phoenix warm up just a bit with her powers that she has gain after having a bucket of cold water poured on her.

_'Everybody listen very carefully, I'm going to unleash a blast of fire and once the vines let go of us, we need to run toward my dad, my aunt, and the justice league,' said Phoenix._

Everybody nodded in response, then Phoenix started to concentrate and all the sudden her was wet hair went into flames. Also Phoenix's eyes started to glow, then a blast of fire spread throughout the vines, but not hitting the young justice team. The vines let them go.

"MY BABIES!" yelled Poison Ivy as she grab her vines.

"You should have learned your lesson from last time," said Phoenix as she and the others started to run to the league.

"Follow them, we need those fire people," yelled Count Vertigo.

Once the young justice team reach the building they found all their mentors in a cage made of fire and Ghost Flame has Flamethrower pin to the ground. Ghost Flame's fist was cover in black fire, Phoenix's eyes widen at that.

"I'll see you in hell brother!" yell Ghost Flame and was about to slam his on Flamethrower's head, but Ghost Flame's fist was hit by a fireball.

"Leave him alone Ghost Flame!" yell Phoenix.

"And whose going to stop me?" asked Ghost Flame.

"Me," growl Phoenix, "You guys release the others and keep the injustice league away from us."

"Alright, be careful Phoenix," said Robin.

"I'll try if you do," said Phoenix with a smile, Robin couldn't help but smile back.

Phoenix than ran towards Ghost Flame and kick him off her father. Aqualad use his water powers, Zatanna use water spells, Artemis and Red Arrow use water arrows to destroy the cage that held the league. Robin, Superboy, M'gann, Rocket, and Kid Flash prepare for the injustice league to arrive.

In the cage Aquaman and J'onn were slowly losing conscious, but the others were sweating. Aqualad, Zatanna, Artemis, and Red Arrow manage to get the league out of the cage.

"Is everybody ok?" ask Zatanna.

"We're fine my dear," said Zatara.

"My king are you alright?" ask Aqualad.

"I'll be fine," said Aquaman.

"Well at least we got more muscle now," said Artemis.

"What do you mean?" ask Batman.

"We bump into the injustice league and there on their way," said Red Arrow.

"Where's Phoenix?" ask Media.

"She's fighting Ghost Flame," said Aqualad.

"I need to go help her," said Media as she was about to run towards Phoenix.

"Wait Media, Phoenix told us not to interfere," said Aqualad.

"Yeah Media, Phoenix wants us all to keep the injustice league from them so they won't get them," said Zatanna.

Media nodded in response.

"Alright where are the others?" ask Batman.

"They're outside," said Aqualad.

Batman nodded and started to run outside, the rest of the league and young justice team follow. Once they reach outside the injustice league was fighting Robin, Superboy, M'gann, Rocket, and Kid Flash. Count Vertigo was using his psychic force to trap Kid Flash; Kid Flash struggle to stay conscious. Black Atom and Ultra-Humanite grab Superboy by his arms and legs and started to stretch Superboby. Wotan uses a spell to trap M'gann in an invisible force, M'gann couldn't move a muscle. Atomic Skull use his energy beams to shoot at Rocket; she has successfully dodge them until one energy beam hit her on her back and Rocket hit the ground. Robin was battling Poison Ivy's plants and the Joker's knife, Robin has been dodging every hit that they threw at him. But Poison Ivy's vines grab Robin by his wrists and ankles, Robin was trap he tried to escape, but it was useless.

"Well Ivy it looks like we caught ourselves a little birdie," laugh the Joker.

"What do you mean we, my vines are under my control, so I caught the Boy Wonder," growl Poison Ivy.

"Whatever," said Joker and walk towards Robin. "You know Boy Blunder, I miss that song you make when you're in pain."

Robin's eyes widen as he watch the Joker rise his knife and was about to gash him. Robin closes his eyes and waited for the knife to hit, he listen to the Joker's evil laugh until he heard a clank noise. Robin open his eyes and saw the knife was gone.

"Batman," growl the Joker.

"Leave my partner alone Joker or you'll have to deal with me," growl Batman.

Robin smile at the voice of Batman and knew he was going to be ok. Then Robin saw Poison Ivy and Joker attack Batman, but Batman was prepare. Robin also notice the other leaguers fighting against the remaining injustice league members, but what worried him was that he couldn't see Phoenix, Flamethrower, or Ghost Flame. 'I hope she's alright,' thought Robin.

Then Batman came with a batarang in his hand and cut Robin loose, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Robin.

"Good," said Batman as he help his partner up.

"How are the others doing?" ask Robin.

"They're holding."

"And Phoenix?"

"She's right here Robin," yelled Count Vertigo.

Then Robin, Batman, and the others saw Ghost Flame, Flamethrower, and Phoenix trap in individual water cages.

"Let her go!" yell Robin.

"Sorry Bird Boy, but we need your girlfriend," said Poison Ivy.

"Sorry injustice league but me and my daughter have other things to do," said Flamethrower as a ball of fire surrounding the cage.

Phoenix copy the same, but Ghost Flame is unconscious, Flamethrower and Phoenix broke free and were about to save Ghost Flame.

"Wotan get us out of here!" yelled Count Vertigo.

"But what about Flamethrower and Phoenix?" ask Atomic Skull.

"We'll get them next time, we have one person with the gift of fire!" shouted Count Vertigo.

"ekaT su dna eht renosirp ot ruo tuoedih," said Wotan and they disappear.

The heroes knew that the injustice league is getting closer to complete their plan, now that they have Ghost Flame. Only Black Flame, Flamethrower, and Phoenix is all they need to complete it. The heroes don't know what danger lies ahead of them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Porter's mansion

After a night of saving Stephanie Porter from Ghost Flame, the injustice league decided to butt in and took Ghost Flame. The heroes came back to the mountain in defeat that they let the injustice league take Ghost Flame and now they have no idea what's going to happen. So the heroes decided to get some rest and make a plan tomorrow, once they left the basement Dan punch the wall leaving a small crack.

"Dan, you need to calm done," said Medilla in a concern voice.

"I can't Medilla," said Dan.

"Dan it's not your fault."

"Medilla, he may be a villain but he's my older brother and I just let them take him."

"Dan, it's not your fault we didn't know that the injustice league were going to be there. All we can do now is make a plan and I promise we'll get your brother back," said Bruce.

"Thank you, I think we should get some rest. Stephanie you got to get up early."

"Ok dad."

"Where are you going?" asked Dick.

"I'm going to school," said Stephanie.

"But you were kidnap," said Roy.

"I called the commissioner earlier and told him that Flamethrower, Media, and Phoenix brought Stephanie back home," said Dan.

"And they don't get suspicious that Stephanie gets kidnap one night and goes to school the next day?" asked Diana.

"Yes, Stephanie wasn't injured last night so she's good to go to school," said Dan.

"How do you handle this life Steph?" asked Artemis.

"You just take it one step at a time," said Stephanie.

"Stephanie I want you to bring something with you when you go to school tomorrow," said Dan.

"What's that?"

"Your Phoenix uniform," said Dan handing Stephanie her white with flames uniform.

"Dan why are you doing this?" asked Arthur.

"I'm afraid that if the injustice league might have done something to my brother that he might give our location away."

"Have Ghost Flame done this before?" asked Oliver.

"Yes, he was kidnap by an evil scientist and he torture Ghost Flame than he told the scientist that he could find Phoenix by going to her school."

"Lucky for me, Flamethrower and Media came to save the day," said Stephanie as she grab her uniform and put it in her bag.

"If you would like Dan, maybe we could send the young justice team to keep your daughter safe," said Bruce.

"Um Bruce? Are we just going to let the team watch the school?" asked Dinah.

"No, they're going undercover."

"You mean you want us to be students?" asked Dick.

"Yes."

"But we don't live here won't they get suspicious?" asked Kaldur.

"Well you can be exchange students. My school gets so many everyday," said Stephanie.

"I could just say that I have business partners visiting me and that they brought their kids with them," said Dan.

"Can you get the papers we need?" asked Bruce.

"Yes and I'll make a call tomorrow morning to the school and let them know."

"Hey! I don't need protection. No offense guys," said Stephanie.

"None taken," said Dick.

"Stephanie, I don't want to take any chances. I don't want the injustice league to get you like they did to Ghost Flame, " said Dan putting his hands on Stephanie's shoulders.

"Fine," said Stephanie knowing that she won't win this argument.

"Alright with that said let's go and get some rest," said Dan.

"Wait we don't have any uniforms?" asked M'gann.

"Don't worry, I dad buys the uniforms for the school so we have a lot of extras that could fit you," said Stephanie.

"Now that's settle we need to rest, we have a lot to do tomorrow," said Bruce. Everybody nodded and went upstairs to bed.

The next day

Everybody expect for the young justice team, Roy, and Stephanie sat at the dinning table waiting for breakfast.

"I wonder whats taking the kids so long?" ponder Barry.

"There probably just making sure their uniforms look good on them," said Oliver.

"Does it usually take this long for earth children?" asked J'onn.

"For women yes, but I don't know about boys," said Diana.

"When it comes to uniforms yes," said Bruce, Dan and Oliver nodded in agreement.

Then Madam Z came in the dinning room with plates of scramble eggs, bacon, and french toast. "Dig in everybody."

The adults grab some plates and made some for themselves and the mentors made extra for their protegé. Just as they were eating Stephanie and Dick came down the stairs laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Bruce.

Dick stop laughing first and began to breathe heavily but manage to speak. "Wally...put his...uniform on backwards."

"It...was a site to...to see," said Stephanie wiping away the tears.

"Alright you two come and eat," said Medilla.

Dick and Stephanie sat next to each other across from their fathers, then the others came to join them.

"Well don't you guys look cute," said Arnus.

"O shut it," said Raquel.

"So we called the school and let them know whats going on so you guys will be having the same classes with Stephanie," said Dan.

"Are our names the same?" asked Zatanna.

"Yes, now we got you guys now supplies," said Bruce handing each teen a backpack. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, how come I'm going?" asked Roy.

"Because Roy, you're the oldest so somebody has to keep an eye on the team," said Clark.

Roy just rolled his eyes than Stephanie look at her watch.

"We better get going," said Stephanie as she got up and went upstairs than came back with her coat and backpack. "I'm ready when you guys are."

Dick and the others went upstairs to grab their coats than came back down to grab their backpacks.

"Are we walking?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah, but don't worry I know a few shortcuts," said Stephanie.

"So shall we leave?" asked Kaldur.

"Yeah, let's go."

They said their goodbyes and left Porter mansion, the team stayed very close to Stephanie especially Dick. Before they knew it they have arrived at Gheata's academy; the school was like Gotham academy except for the snow.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Stephanie.

"It's big," said Conner.

"It's so beautiful with the snow," said Zatanna.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Kaldur.

"Well since the school knows you guys are here and we got time before my first class. I guess we can go and hang out with some my friends," said Stephanie.

"I can't wait to meet your friends," said Dick.

"Me too," said Stephanie with a smile and grab Dick's hand. "Follow me."

Stephanie lead them to the cafeteria of the school where all the students were than she heads towards a small stage. There were one girl and boy sitting on the stage.

"Hey guys," said Stephanie.

"Steph! My girl!" yelled a boy who looks around 15; he has blue hair and is very thin.

"Hey Mike."

"Steph, my bff," said a girl with red hair that reach her shoulders; she's about the same age as Stephanie and is thin.

"Christina, my favorite girl in the whole world," said Stephanie as she let go of Dick's hand and gave Christina a hug.

"I better be."

"Or what?"

"I'll kill you."

"No, you wouldn't. You would miss me to much."

"You're right I would," said Christina as she broke the hug.

"Yo Steph, who are they?" asked Mike.

"O, they're kids from my dad's fellow business men. They decided to come to school when me," said Stephanie.

"Cool, introduce us," said Christina.

"Ok, this Kaldur, Conner, Megan, Roy, Zatanna, Wally, Artemis, Raquel, and this is Dick my boyfriend," said Stephanie as she grab Dick's hand.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Mike."

"And I'm Christina."

"It's very nice to you guys," said M'gann with a big smile.

"Likewise," said Christina. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"So when did you get a boyfriend?" asked Mike.

"A couple of days ago," said Stephanie.

"So does this mean the end of Trevor?" asked Christina.

"Hopefully."

"Who's Trevor?" asked Dick.

"He's my ex."

"What does he want with you?" asked Artemis.

"Well Trevor cheated on me with a cheerleader, but the cheerleader dump him and now he's trying to get me back."

"Well he's not going anywhere near you," said Dick wrapping his arm around Stephanie.

"Dang Stephanie, you got yourself a keeper," said Christina.

"I sure do," said Stephanie as she and Dick began to kiss.

"Get a room you two," said Mike.

Then the bell ring, they said bye to Mike and Christina and follow Stephanie to her first class: history. Once they got there they took the seats in the back rows.

"So Steph, what's your next class?" asked Roy.

"Pre-Calc."

"You're in Pre-Calc?" asked Dick.

"Yeah, I love math," said Stephanie with a smile.

"Hey just like you Dick," said Zatanna.

"Really?" asked Stephanie.

"Yes, I'm a mathlete," said Dick blushing.

"Yeah, Dick is the nerd of the group," said Wally.

Dick blush even more, 'Stephanie is going break up with me for being a math nerd.'

"Well that's ok, cause I'm a mathlete too," said Stephanie with a smile.

"Really?" asked Dick.

"Yes."

"Wow, those two have so much in common," said Raquel.

"It's like they're meant for each other," said Conner.

Everybody nodded in agreement that Dick and Stephanie are perfect for each other also Robin and Phoenix are perfect. You can say that they're love birds. As the day goes by the team nearly fell asleep in History, in Math Dick and Stephanie answered all the questions, in Spanish Wally was making a fool of himself, and in Science the team got to explode stuff with Christina and Mike. After science class the team followed Stephanie, Christina, and Mike to the lunch line to get food; Stephanie covered lunch for the team. Than they went outside in the snow to sit at a table under a tree.

"So how are you guys enjoying our humble school?" asked Mike.

"Your school is great," said Zatanna.

"I love it," said Megan.

"It's great," said Raquel.

"It's very nice," said Kaldur.

"So Steph did Trevor bump into you?" asked Christina.

"No and thank god too," said Stephanie as she took a bite of her food.

"Is Trevor that desperate?" asked Wally.

"Yes, one time for Valentine's day he gave me a dozen roses for every hour he thinks of me."

"Dang, how do you deal with him?" asked Raquel.

"You learn a few tricks."

"Don't worry sweetie I'll take care of everything," said Dick taking Stephanie's hand and kiss it.

The girls 'aww' and the boys gave a small smile, then Stephanie and Dick lean in and kiss each other.

"Eww, that is so gross," said a voice.

Stephanie broke off the kiss and sigh, "What do you want Kelly?"

"O, I was walking around the grounds of school than I became blind when I saw you kissing," said Kelly; she has long blonde curly hair and she has two girls beside her.

"Well it's not my fault that you're jealous of me having a handsome boyfriend," said Stephanie bringing Dick closer to her.

"Wait are you Dick Grayson?" Dick nodded than Kelly bursted out laughing, "I don't believe it Dick Grayson is dating Gheata's biggest loser Stephanie Porter."

"I have lost weight, thank you for noticing," smirk Stephanie.

"Not that type of loser, smart one."

"I am smart, thank you."

Kelly stomp her foot in anger, the others just smirk in amusement on how Stephanie's handling the conversation.

"So Stephanie are you going to tryout for the talent show?" asked a girl with straight blonde hair standing next to Kelly.

Stephanie was about to answer but Kelly interrupted, "No, Stephanie doesn't have the skills to enter."

"For your information Stephanie can sing like a rock star," said Christina.

"Yeah and Stephanie can win the talent show in a blink of an eye," said Mike.

"As if, especially when I'm going to sing at the talent show," said Kelly.

"You sing?" asked Stephanie.

"Yes, I do and after everybody hears me sing they'll say that I'm the best singer in the world."

"Nobody can ever out sing Stephanie, because she sings like an angel," said Dick.

"Dick, it's ok come on guys let's go," said Stephanie as she grab her tray and her book bag.

The others copied her move and was about to leave the table until Kelly step in front of Stephanie.

"And where do you think your going?"

"Away from you," said Stephanie.

"O please you're just jealous of my life."

"I have nothing to be jealous about of your life," growl Stephanie.

"A least my mom is still alive and I'm not living with my dad, aunt, and grandma," said Kelly. Stephanie stood frozen, the others were very worried on how she would react. So Dick went to Stephanie and walk the other direction till Kelly said..."That's right walk away like you did with your mom when she got shot!" Stephanie stop, but kept on walking. "Hey bitch I'm talking to you!" yelled Kelly as she made her way towards Stephanie and punch her in the nose.

Stephanie fell to the ground and took off her book bag and got up, Kelly threw another swing but Stephanie dodge it. Then Kelly grab Stephanie by her hair and Stephanie did the same; the girls both fell to the ground and rolled around in the snow. Than Dick and Roy decided to end this; Roy manage to separate the girls, Dick grab Stephanie and tried his best to hold her back. Then a teacher came and took Stephanie and Kelly to the office, 10 minutes later Stephanie came back with a paper towel on her nose and a black eye forming.

"Stephanie, are you ok?" asked Dick as he quickly run towards her when he first saw her.

"Yeah," said Stephanie.

"So what happen?" asked Roy.

"They called my dad and told him what happen."

"Did you get in trouble?" asked M'gann.

"No, but Kelly is suspended for a week."

"That's good she got what she had coming," said Artemis.

"So now what do we do?" asked Wally.

"Well lunch is almost over, so we go to my next class," said Stephanie with a small smile.

"Yeah, me and Christina better get going too," said Mike.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Christina.

"I'm fine," said Stephanie.

"Ok," said Christina as she gave Stephanie a hug.

They said bye to Mike and Christina then follow Stephanie to her next class English; in the class all they did is grammar worksheets. Then they head towards gym where the girls' and boys' gym class were combine, because the girls' teacher isn't there. So they had free time, the team and Stephanie decided to play basket ball it was girls against boys, when class was almost over they didn't even keep track of score. Stephanie's last class is study hall, where Stephanie finish all the homework she has and got extra time to talk to her boyfriend and friends. Then it was finally time to go home so the team follow Stephanie home, once they were close to Porter's mansion Stephanie stop.

"Ok, tell me the truth. How does this look?" asked Stephanie pointing to her black eye.

Dick grab Stephanie's head and examine the black eye, "It might take a few days for it to heal."

"Great."

"Here does this make you feel better?" Dick than kiss her black eye.

"Yes," said Stephanie with a smile.

Than once they arrive at the mansion, Stephanie got the mail and then use it to cover her eye.

"What are you doing?" asked Raquel.

"Coving up my eye, my grandma will flip if she sees my eye," said Stephanie.

"You know she'll see it anyway," said Dick taking the mail from Stephanie.

"Yeah, well let's go and get this over with," said Stephanie in defeat.

Once they got inside they took their coats off and put their book bags down, than the team went upstairs to change out of their uniforms. Everybody met downstairs wondering where everybody went.

"Stephanie do you have any ideas where they are?" asked Kaldur.

"Let's go and check the study," said Stephanie.

Once they enter the study, everybody including Madam Z was in there. Stephanie hid behind Dick before they enter the room.

"Hey guys, how was school?" asked Barry.

"It was great," said M'gann.

"It was fun," said Raquel.

"Thats great you guys had fun," said Medilla.

"Yeah and quick hiding Stephanie and let me see your pretty face," said Dan. Stephanie sigh and walk towards her father and everybody gasp as they saw her black eye. "Woah, that's some shiner you got."

"Yeah," said Stephanie looking down at the ground.

"What happen Stephanie?" asked Medilla.

"Kelly Thompson is what happen," said Stephanie as she hung her head lower.

"It wasn't her fault Mr. Porter, Kelly was bad mouthing her mother," said Dick.

"I know Dick and I'm proud of you sweetie for doing what you did," said Dan as he lifted his daughter's head with his hand.

"Really?" asked Stephanie.

"Yes, Madam Z can you please go and get an ice pack for Stephanie's eye?" asked Dan.

"Of course," said Madam Z as she left the room.

"So how badly damage is Kelly?" asked Medilla.

"Some of her hair pulled out," said Stephanie.

"Good girl," said Dan.

"So while we were at school, what did you guys do?" asked Dick.

"We'll tell you after dinner," said Bruce.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," said Madam Z as she hand Stephanie an ice pack.

"Cool, now Stephanie are you going to show me some of your mathlete rewards?" asked Dick.

"Of course," said Stephanie as she grab Dick's hand and head upstairs. "If any of you guys want to join us you can!"

Then once Dick and Stephanie were out of sight, they started to make out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dinner was being serve and everybody listen very closely to what will their next move be.

"Alright let's go through what we know," said Bruce.

"The Injustice League are here to get Flamethrower, Phoenix, Ghost Flame, and Black Flame," said Kaldur.

"So they can use their gift of fire," said Raquel.

"They've already succeed capturing Ghost Flame," added M'gann.

"And who knows what they'll do to him," said Conner.

"Correct, now its time we let you in our plan," said Clark.

"You have a plan?" asked Wally.

"Yes and Steph, you may not like it," said Medilla.

"Why?" asked Stephanie.

"Cause we're going to do operation E1065," said Dan.

"What?" said Stephanie as her eyes widen in fear.

"What's operation E1065?" asked Dick in concern.

"It's plan we made if me, Stephanie, my father, or brother are in danger because of our powers."

"What do you and Stephanie do?" asked Zatanna.

"We separate; I go one way and my dad goes another that way nobody can catch us together and won't give the other's location," said Stephanie as a frown forms on her face.

Dan went to his daughter and pulled her in a hug, "I know you don't want to do this but it's the only chance we got. You know if there was another way I would take that instead of this."

"I know," a tear fell down her cheek.

Dan gently wipe the tear away, "Don't worry, I'm not going alone and neither are you."

"What?"

"The Young Justice team is going with you and the league is coming with me."

"Ok, when do we start?"

Dan was about to say something but an alarm in his watch went off, he click the watch and his eyes widen. "We got a problem."

"What's wrong?" asked Diana.

"Looks like someone is attacking Porter's Oil Industries."

"Is it the Injustice League?" asked Arnus.

"I don't know, but Stephanie, you and me need to be very careful."

"Ok dad," said Stephanie in a determine voice.

"Lets go," said Dan as he lead everybody to the basement.

**~The** **Mountain~**

Everybody quickly change into their uniforms and aboard the Bio ship and took off.

**~Porter's Oil Industries~**

Miss Martian landed the Bio ship on the outskirts of the company, and Flamethrower lead them. Than everybody's eyes widen as they saw so many oil pumps.

"So this is your company?" asked Green Arrow.

"Well it's Dan Porter's," said Flamethrower with a smirk.

"Why so many?" asked Black Canary.

"Because there's a lot of oil beneath our feet. You need more pumps to get as much as we can so Gheata and other cold areas can stay warm and other things."

"I see," said Black Canary.

"So if the Injustice League is really here, we better fight them somewhere else," said Media.

"Why?" asked Kid Flash.

"So that way me and Flamethrower won't make a big explosion," said Phoenix.

"That won't be aster," said Robin.

"Aster?" asked Phoenix.

"Don't worry about it Phoenix, Robin is just destroying the English language," said Batman.

"You mean improving it," said Robin with a smirk.

Than they heard a laugh.

"Who was that?" asked Aqualad.

Before anyone can say anything a ball of fire came out of nowhere and was heading towards them. Flamethrower and Phoenix quickly stood in front of the others and their bodies went on fire. Flamethrower and Phoenix started to float in the air and they made a fire-shield. The fire came closer and closer but it bounce off the fire-shield and went away from the oil field.

"Thanks for the save Flamethrower, Phoenix," said Miss Martian.

"No problem Miss M, it's what we do," said Phoenix with a smile.

"But who cause the fireball?" asked Media.

"I don't know," said Flamethrower.

"Maybe Black Flame escape from prison," said Martian Manhunter.

"It's not possible," said Phoenix.

"Why?" asked Robin.

"Cause Black Flame's fire is usually black and that fireball was almost clear."

"No, it couldn't be," said Flamethrower.

"What's wrong?" asked Batman.

"Dad, was that fireball made by Ghost Flame?" asked Phoenix with fear in her voice.

"Very good Flame Girl," said a voice follow by a laugh.

"Joker," hiss Robin.

Joker and the Injustice League revealed themselves; each of them had a huge grin on their face.

"Hello Boy Blunder, Batsy, and the rest of you," chuckle Joker.

"Where is he?" growl Flamethrower.

"Who?" said Poison Ivy as her grin grew wider.

"You know exactly who we are talking about," snap Media.

"I think they mean Ghost Flame," said Count Vertigo.

"Yeah, now tell us where he is," said Phoenix.

"He's right here," said Wotan.

The Injustice League step aside and Ghost Flame revealed himself. Ghost Flame was wearing his normal clothes, but there was something different about him that made the heroes fear him.

"Meet the new and improve Ghost Flame," said Ultra-Humanite.

Ghost Flame smile and it send chills down the heroes' spines.

"What have you done to him?!" growl Flamethrower.

"You, your daughter, and father will find out soon," said Atomic Skull.

"We won't let that happen," said Superboy and everybody nodded in agreement.

"We'll see," said Black Adam.

"Ghost Flame get Flamethrower and Phoenix! The rest of you get the league and Young Justice team!" yelled Count Vertigo.

Ghost Flame's body went on fire.

"Phoenix, we need to lead him away from the oil field!" yelled Flamethrower.

"Ok!" yelled Phoenix.

"Flamethrower, let us help you," said Wonder Woman.

"You can help us by keeping the Injustice League away from us. Ghost Flame is too dangerous and you might get hurt. Me and Phoenix will take care of it."

"Alright but call us if you need help," said Batman.

Flamethrower nodded and his body turned on fire. Phoenix was about to do the same but Robin grab her hand.

"Phoenix, please be careful," said Robin with concern in his voice.

"I will, and that goes for you too," said Phoenix as she gave a light squeeze to his hand.

"I will."

Than Robin and Phoenix gave a small kiss. Robin let go of her hand and watch Phoenix's hair and body turn into flames. Ghost Flame ran towards Flamethrower and Phoenix, but they moved away from the oil fields with Ghost Flame following them.

**Robin's POV**

I watch as Phoenix left with her father to get Ghost Flame away from the oil pumps. I knew I need to hurry so I can rejoin her and make sure Phoenix is safe. I follow Batman and Media as we went after the Joker. He took out his switch blade and tried to slash us. I notice that Superman and Superboy went after Ultra-Humanited. Zatara and Zatanna went after Wotan. Aquaman, Aqualad, Rocket, and Icon went after Poison Ivy. Flash, Kid Flash, Green Arrow, and Artemis went to Count Vertigo. Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Red Arrow got Black Atom. Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian got Atomic Skull.

Than Joker took out a machine gun and started to shoot rapidly at us. But we manage to pass through the bullets. Media took out a ninja star and threw it at Joker; the star hit Joker's hand causing the gun to fly. Batman took a batarang and threw it at Joker feet, causing him to fall. I did a flip in the air and did a badass drop kick to his head. Well I thought it was badass. Batman handcuff Joker and made sure he couldn't escape.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We better help the others than we'll go after Flamethrower and Phoenix," said Batman. "Robin take care of Poison Ivy. Media go help Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Red Arrow with Black Atom. I'll help Zatara and Zatanna."

Me and Media nodded and we went to help our friends.

I stayed in the shadows to make sure no one will see me. I saw Aqualad using his water barriers to free Aquaman from Ivy's vines. Than Rocket and Icon were using hand to hand combat to Ivy. I see that they were struggling, so I reach in my belt and grab some smoke bombs. I threw the smoke bombs to the ground and gave my signature cackle. First I went to free Aquaman by throwing capsules that turn the plant into ice, I punch the ice and watch as the vine broke into millions of pieces. A smile grew on my face as I head towards Poison Ivy and taser her until she lost conscious.

"You guys ok?" I asked as I handcuff Poison Ivy and made sure she wouldn't escape.

"We are, thanks to you my friend," said Aqualad.

"Bats, always coming to the rescue," said Rocket.

"I would reply to that, but we need to help the others so we can help Flamethrower and Phoenix," I said in my serious voice.

But than I saw that all the Injustice League members were handcuff and some unconscious. I smiled and waited for our next orders.

"Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Aqualad, Miss Martian, keep an eye on the Injustice League while we go help Flamethrower and Phoenix," said Batman.

"Why do you want us to stay?" asked Aquaman.

"Because you can last long with fire in the battle field," said Batman.

"Batman's right, we can't risk it," said Black Canary.

"We understand," said Martian Manhunter.

"Be careful you guys," said Miss Martian with her sweet smile.

"Good luck," said Aqualad.

"Thanks guys we'll do our best," said Kid Flash.

Than we made our way towards where Flamethrower and Phoenix were last seen. I was running as fast as I can, all that's on my mind is Phoenix. It seems like we've running for hours until we saw streams of fire in the sky. I was happy but scare at the same time. We got closer, but we saw Flamethrower on the ground and I notice blood streaming from his left leg. But my heart almost stop when I saw Phoenix on the ground. Ghost Flame than grab Phoenix by her throat and lifted her up in the air; she was trying to escape his grasp but nothing work. I saw Phoenix stop struggling and negative thoughts started in my head.

"PHOENIX!" I yelled and head towards Ghost Flame and Phoenix.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Phoenix's POV**

I followed my father and saw Ghost Flame was doing the same. I was scare at what the Injustice League have done to my uncle. Than my father stop and I did the same, we were far away from the oil pumps so we don't have to worry about damage. Ghost Flame just stood there; he looks so evil. Than Ghost Flame started to throw fireballs at us. We got out-of-the-way and made sure it didn't hit the others.

"Phoenix, lets put him in a fire dome!" yelled my father.

I nodded and charge at Ghost Flame, he turn towards me and continued to fire. I dodge and cancelled out the fireballs, than I jump in the air and a stream of fire came out of my hand. The steam of fire wrap around Ghost Flame's body like a rope and trap him. Ghost Flame try to break free but Flamethrower made a fire dome.

"Good work Phoenix," said Flamethrower.

"Thanks dad, so what do we do now?" I asked.

"We're going to find out what they did to Ghost Flame and get him back to normal."

I was about to say something but I heard Ghost Flame growling in anger. Me and Flamethrower just stare at Ghost Flame, than he broke free from my fire rope. My eyes widen in fear, Ghost Flame place his hands on the dome and started to scream. His screams sounded like he was in pain, than the fire dome broke and we felt the impact when he did it. I slowly got up, but Ghost Flame punch me in the face with his flaming fist. I hold my cheek and Ghost Flame was about to do it again but Flamethrower came up behind him and threw him to the ground.

"Ghost Flame, even though we're enemies you never hit Phoenix like that," said Flamethrower in angry voice.

It was true, Ghost Flame or Black Flame ever hurt me that much. The Nightmare wasn't meant for me, but I was just being a hero and saving M'gann from it. When Ghost Flame kidnapped me all he did was pour a bucket of cold water on me, he also check to see if I was ok from the Nightmare. Ghost Flame just glare at my dad than took out a knife.

'Ghost Flame never uses weapons,' I thought.

Than Ghost Flame made a fire net and trap me in it. My dad was about to help me, but Ghost Flame stab him in leg. My eyes widen in fear as I watch my dad fell to the ground and my heart ache when I heard him scream in pain. Ghost Flame just stood there and smiled, he stoop down and punch my dad across the face. Ghost Flame removed the knife and took out a vial with a black liquid in it.

'That must be the stuff that's making Ghost Flame act like this,' I thought as I watch Ghost Flame grab my dad's mouth. "Don't do it Ghost Flame!" He ignore me. "Ghost Flame, I know you're being control but you have to fight it! Show the Injustice League that you're not weak and no one controls you!"

Ghost Flame's smile disappear and he started to shake, I knew he was fighting but I had to escape. I place my hands on the net and concentrated, before I knew it I broke the net and started to run to Ghost Flame. He stop shaking and continued to do what he was order to do, but I kick him in the stomach and shot a fireball at him. Ghost Flame was push away from my dad and hit the ground hard. I quickly look at my dad; he was unconscious but his leg was bleeding. I took off my skirt leaving me in a unitard; I rip the skirt in half. I place one half of the skirt underneath my dad's head, I was about to wrap his leg but a fireball hit me in the back. I quickly recover and stood up, Ghost Flame just stared at me as I glare at him.

"I'm not letting you go near my father," I growl.

Ghost Flame just smile and his whole body was cover in flames. I look at my father and the location where Robin and the others were, than I copied my uncle. We jump in the air and started to attack each other. I landed a few punches of him as he did to me, I used all my fire powers to keep me in the air. Than Ghost Flame grab me and flew towards the ground at a rapid speed. We got closer and closer but he let me go and pulled himself up. I hit the ground hard; my whole body ache, but I manage to lay on my back. Than I heard footsteps and I saw Ghost Flame above me. He bent over and grab me by my throat, I tried to break free as he lifted me up in the air but his grip tighten. I clawed his arm, but I started to see black spots.

"Ghost Flame please stop," I manage to choke out.

Than my arms fell to the side and I let the darkness take me, but as it was I heard someone yelled my name.

**Normal POV**

Robin charge at Ghost Flame, but he shot a fireball at him, Robin dodge it.

"Let her go Ghost Flame!" yelled Robin. Ghost Flame just cackle. "I mean it Ghost Flame! LET! HER! GO!"

The others joined him.

"Dude, are you ok?" asked Kid Flash.

"Not till Phoenix is free," said Robin.

"Don't worry we'll get her," said Batman.

"It looks like Flamethrower is injure," said Media.

"We need to get him out of there," said Superman.

"But how?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Flash, use your speed to get Flamethrower. The rest of us will distract Ghost Flame and get Phoenix," said Batman.

"How does he always have a plan?" asked Rocket.

"Because Batman is always prepared for any situation," said Robin.

Than Ghost Flame was above the heroes with Phoenix still in his clutches. Flash was the first to react and made his way towards Flamethrower but a stream of fire came and wrap around Flash. He couldn't move and Flash started to groan in pain as the flames burn him.

"Flash!" yelled Green Arrow.

Than more streams of fire came and wrap around the heroes. They were trap and the flames were burning them.

"Don't struggle or the flames will burn worse," said Media in pain.

"How can we escape," moan Black Canary.

"We can't, until Ghost Flame let us go," said Media.

"There has to be a way," growl Red Arrow.

"Only Flamethrower and Phoenix has the power to set us free," moan Media.

"So we're just going to sit here and burn," growl Artemis.

"No archer girl," said a voice.

"O no, don't tell me it's the Joker," said Superboy as he tries to break free.

"Right you are Superboy," said Joker as he started to laugh. Than the other Injustice League reveal themselves. "O, you guys forgot some people."

Miss Martian, Aqualad, Martian Manhunter, and Aquaman were throw to the where the other heroes were. They were wrap with rope instead of fire.

"M'gann, are you ok?" asked Superboy in concern for his girlfriend.

"Aqualad," said Rocket in concern for her boyfriend.

"What have you done with them," growl Icon.

"Relax, we just use sleeping gas from my plants on them," said Poison Ivy.

"I see Ghost Flame has done his job," said Wotan.

"Good, Ghost Flame bring us Phoenix and Flamethrower," said Count Vertigo.

Ghost Flame nodded and use his fire powers to bring Flamethrower. Black Atom took Flamethrower and Ultra-Humanited fix his leg.

"Hey Ghost Flame give me Flame Girl," said Joker.

Ghost Flame change Phoenix's position and hold her bridal style, he was about to give her to Joker but he started to shake.

"What's happening up there?" asked Zatanna.

"I think he's fighting," said Zatara.

"Maybe he's under mind control," said Media.

"And maybe he can break free," said Robin. "Ghost Flame! Don't do it! That's your niece and brother, the Injustice League is going to hurt them!"

Ghost Flame look at Robin than back at Phoenix and continued to shake.

"Wotan do it," said Count Vertigo.

Wotan nodded and raise his hands, "tsohG emalF uoy era rednu ruo lortnoc od tahw ew yas."

Ghost Flame shook his head and stop shaking.

"Ghost Flame don't do it!" yelled Robin.

Ghost Flame handed Joker Phoenix than he went to Robin, grab him by his collar and lifted him up in the air.

"O boy, I'm going to hear Robbie sing," said Joker.

Ghost Flame hand turns on fire than he touches Robin's arm. Robin couldn't help but scream, the flames were burning him. He never felt anything like this, Batman and the others wanted to help him but they couldn't do anything.

"It's music to my ears," said Joker as he laugh and smile.

"To bad, nobody can save him," said Poison Ivy.

"Yeah, his girlfriend is useless," said Joker as he look down at Phoenix.

"Well let's make her useful," said Wotan as he made his way towards her. He took out a vial with a black liquid in it. "Poison Ivy open her mouth." Poison Ivy did so. "Now we're going to have two fire people under our control."

Just as he was about to give Phoenix the liquid, Ghost Flame place his hand on Robin's other arm. Robin's screams echoed and all he wanted was for Ghost Flame to stop. Wotan was about to pour the liquid in Phoenix's mouth, but Phoenix's eyes open. She slap the liquid away from her and got out of the Joker's arms, she made her way towards Ghost Flame and Robin. She shot a small fireball at Ghost Flame, he stop torturing Robin and turned his attention to Phoenix.

Robin look at her and stared. 'Why hasn't she said anything?'

Than a giant flame cover surrounded Phoenix, Robin's eyes widen in fear. But he saw Phoenix walk out of the flame but she looked different. She look like Kida from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, when she merged with the crystal, but she was an orange-red color and her eyes were a bright white. Robin didn't know what was happening to Phoenix. Than she raise her hand and a fireball came out and hit Ghost Flame; he drop Robin and fell to the ground. Ghost Flame stood up and he was angry; he charge at Phoenix and swing his flaming fist at her. But Phoenix caught it and Ghost Flame started to scream in pain.

"What happen to her?" asked Robin, his eyes not leaving Phoenix.

"It Phoenix's powers," said Media.

"What do you mean?" asked Batman.

"You guys remember when Flamethrower said Phoenix will be more stronger than him," said Media. "Well Phoenix has incredible powers deep inside her."

"How come she doesn't use them?" asked Kid Flash.

"Because she doesn't know how to control them," said Media.

"Than what's happening now?" asked Wonder Woman.

"It's like a defense reaction, when she knows someone else is in danger her powers unleash."

"It must have been my screams," said Robin.

"I believe so."

"How long does she act like this?" asked Black Canary.

"Till she knows we're safe."

Than everybody watch as Phoenix and Ghost Flame continued to fight. Ghost Flame kept throwing his flaming fists at her, but Phoenix was dodging them and hit him back. Phoenix gave Ghost Flame a right hook and he went unconscious, she made her way towards Robin. And he was glad to see she was alright, but someone grab Robin and push a gun to his head, Phoenix stop walking.

"No Flame Girl, Boy Blunder is mine," said Joker.

"Let him go Joker," growl Batman.

"There's nothing you can do Batman," said Poison Ivy.

"Phoenix, if you don't want your boyfriend or father harm than you'll do my command," said Count Vertigo. "Now destroy the Justice League and Young Justice team."

Phoenix continued to walk again than she crouch down and place her hand on the ground. Her hair rose up in the air, the fire ropes came off the heroes and went to Phoenix. Robin was happy he was free from the ropes but he still burns from Ghost Flame and the rope.

"Destroy them," command Count Vertigo.

Phoenix look at him and the others, she stood up and said, "Eu niciodata nu le va rant si niciodata nu for asculta de tine. Acum se pregastesc sa fuga." (I will never hurt them and I will never obey you. Now prepare to flee.)

Robin, Batman, and Media smile at her comment while everybody else looked confuse. Than Phoenix grew wings; they look like angel's wings but there on fire. She raise her wings and a bright light shined, blinding everybody. Robin closed his eyes than he felt Joker's grip disappear, he fell to the ground. Robin slowly open his eyes and he saw Phoenix in the air with her wings spread out. Than he look at the others and saw them slowly open their eyes.

"Is everybody ok?" asked Superman.

"My eyes are still adjusting," said Flash.

"I'll say," said Green Arrow.

"Where's the Injustice League?" asked Red Arrow.

They looked around and they were gone.

"They're gone," said Superboy.

"But Ghost Flame and Flamethrower are still here," said Artemis.

"I'll go check on Flamethrower," said Media.

"I'll go handcuff Ghost Flame," said Batman.

"Father should we wake up M'gann, J'onn, Aquaman, and Aqualad," said Zatanna.

"Yes, you can do the honors my daughter," said Zatara.

Zatanna strech her arms out, "ekaW pu."

Than they woke up.

"M'gann?" said Superboy.

"Conner?" said Miss Martian.

"Kaldur," said Rocket as she hug him.

"Rocket, you're ok," said Aqualad as he hugs her back.

"What happened?" asked J'onn.

"It's a long story," said Icon.

"Than maybe reading your mind will make it go faster," said Martian Manhunter.

"Than can you put it in our mind?" asked Aquaman.

"Of course."

"We better get going," said Batman as he drag Ghost Flame.

"I'll call the ship," said M'gann.

"Better instal three medical beds," said Rocket.

"But how do turn Phoenix back to normal?" asked Artemis.

They stared at Phoenix and wonder how to get her back to normal.

"Arty's right, we can't take her back like that," said Kid Flash.

"I think I have an idea," said Robin as he approach her. "Phoenix, we're safe. You saved us, your father, and uncle. I'm safe, can you please come back to me Phoenix so I can hold you."

Phoenix lowered herself than her wings disappeared and the flames were going away. She looked like her normal self. Robin held his arms out and Phoenix gracefully landed in his arms bridal style.

"Phoenix," said Robin as he gently shook her.

Phoenix groan and her eyes open, "Robin?"

"Yeah, it's me," he said smiling.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"All I remember is seeing Ghost Flame."

"Well, M'gann can remind you. But are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just need some of that lotion. Robin what happen to your arms?"

"I'll tell you later, but we need to get out of here," said Robin as he and Phoenix walk to the others.

"Phoenix are you alright?" asked Media.

"I'm fine, how's Flamethrower?" asked Phoenix.

"He's still unconscious but the bleeding in his leg has stop," said Media.

"That's good, what happen to Ghost Flame?" asked Phoenix.

"You don't remember?" asked Red Arrow.

"We'll tell her later, but we better get going and get some medical treatment," said Robin.

"Agreed. Phoenix, Media, do you have any more lotion?" asked Batman.

"I think we're low," said Media.

"But we can make more under 20 minutes," said Phoenix.

"Good, let's go," said Batman.

Once the bioship arrived, Martian Manhunter levitated Flamethrower and Ghost Flame in the bioship to the medical beds. Than the others got in and M'gann took the bioship off to the mountain.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The trip was short, Media called Madam Z to help them with Flamethrower and Ghost Flame. Martian Manhunter levitated them to the medical beds.

"I want everybody to strip from their uniforms," said Madam Z.

"Why?" asked Superboy.

"Cause those flames that bind us, can sometimes burn us," said Media as she grab a jar that was half way full.

"Do you think that lotion will be enough?" asked Phoenix.

"I don't know, just to safe let's make more."

"I'll do it," said Madam Z.

"Thanks mom, everybody else strip to your underwear except for Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian, Aquaman, and Aqualad."

"Right now?" said Superman in a shaky voice.

"Yes," said Media in a 'What do you think' voice.

"In this room?" asked Flash.

"Just do it," growl Media giving a death look than she left the room.

"If I were you guys, I would do what she said," Phoenix said as she started to get undress.

"Why?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Cause that look she gave you; it's her you better be doing what I said or else look."

"Bats give me that look all the time," said Robin.

"Yeah, but Media is different."

"What will she do?" asked Red Arrow.

"Trust me you don't want to know and I'm talking from experience."

Than everybody started to undress until they were in their underwear, except for J'onn, M'gann, Kaldur, and Arthur. Media came out in her bra and underwear still carrying the jar.

"Ok, there's not much in here but we'll have more later," said Medilla.

"I think Dick needs to go first," said Bruce.

"I'm fine," said Dick as he try to hide the burns on his arms. Dick felt Stephanie grab his arm and started to rub it. "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting lotion on your arm silly," said Stephanie. "Bruce is right about you going first."

"Why?"

"Because the burns on your arms can get worse the longer you wait." Dick sigh in defeat and watch his girlfriend to rub lotion on his arms. "There, I'm done."

"Everybody can take some and rub it on your burns, it'll go away in a few hours," said Medilla.

"Only a few hours?" repeated Diana.

"The lotion takes it affects on non-fire people, but me and my family it takes awhile," said Stephanie.

"Speaking of your family, what'll happen to your father and uncle?" asked J'onn.

"Madam Z is taking care of my father and I don't know what to do with my uncle," said Stephanie.

"It looks like Ghost Flame is under a spell," said Zatanna.

"I agree, I saw Wotan mutter something to him," said Roy.

"No, my uncle is not under a spell," said Stephanie.

"What do you mean?" asked Bruce.

"Well I think Ghost Flame is under mind control."

"Do you have any proof?" asked Clark.

"Yes, I'll be back," said Stephanie as she left the room.

"Medilla, does Stephanie know about her powers?" asked Dinah.

"Yes, but she still can't control them."

"Doesn't Flamethrower help her?" asked Arnus.

"He does what he can, but she's too powerful."

"What do you mean?" asked Artemis.

"What you just saw was a transformation that Stephanie goes when she's revealing her true powers. None of Dan's relatives can do that."

"It's amazing, a girl her age has that much power," said Arthur. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys talking about?" said a voice.

The heroes saw Dan with a cane in his hand. Stephanie and Madam Z were behind him to make sure he won't fall.

"Well, what are you guys talking about?" repeated Dan.

"We're talking about what happened earlier," said Bruce.

"Dan, you should be resting," said Medilla giving him a glare.

"Yes mother," said Dan as he sat down in a chair.

"How are you feeling?" asked Diana.

"I'll survive, but I do want to know what happened?" said Dan.

"So do I," said M'gann.

"I as well," said Kaldur.

"J'onn set up a mind link between me, you, M'gann, Kaldur, Arthur, Dan, and Stephanie," said Bruce.

"Why my daughter?" asked Dan.

Bruce was about to answer but was interrupt by Stephanie. "Something happened and I can't remember so I want to know."

Dan nodded in understanding.

"For those who will be in the mind link please close your eyes and empty your minds," said J'onn.

Everybody did so and J'onn's eyes began to glow, the heroes watch and waited for it to be over. Dick hope that it'll end soon, so he can thank Stephanie for saving him. Than everybody opened their eyes, Dick looked at Stephanie and saw fear and shock in her eyes. Stephanie fell backwards but Dick caught her and help her stand.

"Are you ok?" asked Dick.

"Yeah, Dick did I really do that?" asked Stephanie.

"Yes, and you were amazing."

"And awesome," added Wally.

Stephanie gave a small smile, but it turned into a frown. "I can't believe I did all that."

"As I said Stephanie, you're more powerful than me, your uncle, and grandfather. But you're just having a hard time controlling your powers," said Dan.

"I knew that, I just didn't know I was that powerful. I mean I look like the girl from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, when she merged with the crystal."

"That's what I thought you look like, but you're more beautiful than her," said Dick as he smile.

"You're so sweet," said Stephanie as she kisses Dick on his cheek.

"So what do we do now?" asked Roy.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a large crash. It was coming from the medical bay where Madam Z and Ghost Flame were. They hurried to the medical bay to find Madam Z on the ground with medical supplies around her and Ghost Flame was struggling against his bonds.

"Mom!" yelled Medilla as she was about to run to her.

"Medilla, don't you might get hurt," said Clark as he hold her back.

Than Ghost Flame's body turn on fire, but the bonds didn't break.

"What's happening?" asked M'gann with fear in her voice. Conner wrap his arms around her for protection.

"He's trying to escape," hiss Dan.

"Is he succeeding?" asked Barry in a shaky voice.

"No, the bonds can't burn. No matter how hard he tries. Stephanie, you know what to do."

"Yes dad," said Stephanie as she took a few steps away from the group and her hair went on fire.

"Stephanie, be careful," said Dick.

Stephanie nodded than she went to Madam Z and check to see if she's ok.

"How is she?" asked Medilla.

"She ok, just a knock to the head," said Stephanie as she place a fire shield to protect her grandma.

Medilla sigh in relief, Stephanie went to Ghost Flame and place her hand on his chest. Stephanie closed her eyes and her fire hair rose up.

"Ssh, settle down Ghost Flame," said Stephanie in a gentle voice. Ghost Flame continues to struggle. "Zach Spark calm down before you hurt yourself." Than Ghost Flame's flames started to light up. "There you go, come on Frank. Make those flames disappear." Ghost Flame's flames disappeared, Stephanie look at him and removed her hand. "He's asleep."

"Good girl, Medilla take care of Madam Z," said Dan as Medilla nodded and went to her mother.

"Stephanie remove the shield," said Medilla.

"Ok," said Stephanie as she raise her hand and the flames from the shield went to her hand. Stephanie hair went back to dark brown hair.

"J'onn help Medilla," said Bruce.

J'onn nodded and went to Medilla as he help her take Madam Z to a different medical bed. The others surrounded Ghost Flame.

"So what do we do?" asked Diana.

"We need to find out what the Injustice League did to him," said Bruce.

"I think I know," said Stephanie.

"Tell us," said Zatanna.

"While we were fighting, dad was knock out. I saw Ghost Flame took out a vile with a black liquid in it. He was about to make my dad drink it, but I prevented it from happening. And when I was unconscious the Injustice League were about to make drink the same liquid," said Stephanie.

"You're sure about this?" asked Oliver.

"Yes, I bet if we did a scan in Ghost Flame's head, we might find something."

"Good idea," said Dan. "We have the equipment here."

"That's good," said Clark.

"Should we take a blood sample too?" asked Conner.

"We should just incase we can't find anything in Ghost Flame's head," said Arnus.

"Agreed, but I wish we have a sample of that liquid," said Bruce.

"You mean this," said Stephanie as she reveal a vile.

"Where did you get that?" asked Barry.

"Ghost Flame had it in his pocket."

Bruce took the vile from Stephanie, "I'll analyze this and see what I can find."

"I'll run the scan on my brother and take some blood," said Dan.

"Great let's get to work," said Clark.

"Wait what about the Injustice League? We don't know what happened to them," said Raquel.

"Raquel is right," said Artemis.

"Yeah, Stephanie blinded us so we don't know what happen to them," said Wally.

"Zatara can you use a spell to see what happen to them?" asked Dinah.

"No, I can't," said Zatara.

"I have an idea," said Dick than everybody turned their attention to him.

"What's your idea?" asked Arthur.

"We were all blinded when the Injustice League left right?" Everybody nodded. "Ghost Flame, Flamethrower, Miss M, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, and Aqualad were unconscious."

"Dick just tell us your idea," grumble Roy.

"Fine. Stephanie is the only one who can tell us."

"But Stephanie was in her powerful phase and she doesn't remember anything," said Kaldur.

"He's right Dick," said Stephanie.

"Yes, but you remembered when you were in the mind link," said Dick.

"What are you saying?" asked Raquel.

"What if M'gann look at Stephanie's mind and see if what happened to the Injustice League."

"That's a good idea," said Dan.

"Agreed," said Bruce as he gave Dick a 'good job son' look. Dick smile as a response and gave a 'thank you' look.

"M'gann, you can do it right?" asked Dinah.

"Yes, if Stephanie doesn't mind me going through her mind," said M'gann with a small smile.

"If it means we'll get answers than it's fine with me. Just be careful when you look at my memories," said Stephanie smiling back.

"I will, shall we start?"

"The sooner the better," said Dan.

Than M'gann went to Stephanie, she raised her hands to touch Stephanie's head. They closed their eyes and stood there, as again the heroes waited patiently for them to be done. J'onn, Medilla, and Madam Z join them.

"How are you Madam Z?" asked Dan.

"I'm fine," said Madam Z.

"What's going on?" asked Medilla.

"M'gann is reading Stephanie's mind so we can find out what happened to the Injustice League," said Diana.

Medilla was about to say something, but M'gann and Stephanie open their eyes. Stephanie had fear in her eyes, M'gann hug her.

"The Injustice League are fine, Wotan used a spell to escape," said M'gann.

"Great now we're going to have to find them again," whined Wally.

"We know where they're going," said Stephanie as she broke the hug.

"Where Stephanie?" asked Dick as he grab her hand.

"They're going to the Gheata's prison to get Black Flame."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"They're going to the Gheata's prison to get Black Flame."

"What?!" yelled Dan, Medilla, and Madam Z.

"Ssh! Ghost Flame is sleeping and it'll be bad if he wakes up," hiss Stephanie.

"What do we do now?" asked Medilla.

"I'll go and get Black Flame and bring him here," said Dan.

"Dad, you can't go," said Stephanie.

"I have too or my dad will be under control like Ghost Flame."

"But you're injure."

"I'll be fine."

Dan was about to leave but Stephanie said, "Dad, I'll tell them what happen October 22."

Dan stop in his tracks and turn to face her, "You won't."

"Want to take that chance?"

Dan went back to the others, "Fine, I won't go but someone has to go and get Black Flame."

"I know and I'm going to get Black Flame," said Stephanie.

"What!?" yelled everybody.

"Again Ghost Flame is asleep," hiss Stephanie.

"You're not going," said Medilla.

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous," said Madam Z.

"I agree, we'll go," said Clark.

"No, dad you know that Black Flame won't listen to anyone but you and me."

"She's right, my father won't listen to anyone without fire powers," said Dan.

"But we can't let her go alone," said Diana.

"She won't, we'll go with her," said Bruce.

"Not all of you can come, Ghost Flame's dangerous now. And my dad can't handle him by himself."

"Steph, I don't want you to go by yourself," said Medilla.

"What if the Young Justice team went with her," said Dick.

"Yeah, we'll keep her safe," said Wally.

"Dick, make sure she stays same," said Bruce. Dick nodded. "Alright team, go with Stephanie and bring back Black Flame. And if anything go wrong, call us."

"We will," said Kaldur.

"Let's go," said Roy.

"You're going?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah, where there's action I'm there."

Artemis rolled her eyes than they went to change into uniforms. They quickly boarded the bioship and took off, the adult heroes watch as they leave.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" asked Dinah.

"Yes," said Dan and Bruce.

"Let's hope so," said Barry.

**Bioship**

"So what is Gheata's prison like?" asked Zatanna.

"Like any normal prison: full of criminals and crazy people," said Phoenix.

"Where is Black Flame?" asked Superboy.

"He's in a protective cell; where none of his powers can work."

"Than how did your uncle escape?" asked Rocket.

"He escape when they were bringing him in."

"How do we get your grandpa out?" asked Kid Flash.

"My father and me knows the warden, he'll listen to me."

"Will your grandpa hurt us?" asked Miss Martian with fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him," said Phoenix giving a settling look.

"What are you going to do?" asked Robin with a grin.

"You'll just have to wait to find out."

"We're here," said M'gann.

**Inside Gheata's prison**

"Thank you Warden for doing this," said Phoenix.

"No problem, I'm sure you and Flamethrower have a good reason," said the Warden as he walk through the halls of computer. "Where is Flamethrower anyways?"

"He got injured so the Young Justice team is accompany me."

"That's good, well here he is."

The Warden put the key in the lock and open the door. Black Flame was sitting on the bed wearing a flame proof straight jacket. He lifted his head and grin appeared on his face.

"Phoenix, to what do I owe to this visit?" asked Black Flame.

"You're coming with us," said Red Arrow.

"I'm sorry young man, but I was talking to Phoenix."

"What he said, you're coming with us," said Phoenix as she took a few steps towards him.

"Why?"

"I'll explain later, but you're coming with us." Phoenix grab Black Flame by the collar. "And you're not going to hurt any of my friends."

"Or what?"

"I'll make your world a living nightmare."

Black Flame chuckle, "You're just like your father."

Than the cops took off Black Flame's straight jacket and cuff his hands and feet. Black Flame followed Phoenix and the Young Justice team to the bioship. M'gann made an extra seat for Black Flame; right next to Phoenix.

"Should we tie him up?" asked Superboy.

"Way ahead of you," said Phoenix as fire rope came out of her hand and wrap Black Flame.

"Nice," said Zatanna.

"Isn't she?" said Robin. Phoenix gave him a small smile.

"Are you two love birds done? Cause if you are tell me what's going on?" hiss Black Flame.

Phoenix face her grandfather and explained everything. She told him about the Injustice League, their purpose of being here, and what happen to Ghost Flame.

"Now Ghost Flame is with my father and we're trying to find a way to get him back to normal," said Phoenix.

"So these jerks came to Gheata, brainwash my eldest son, hurt my youngest son, and tried to brainwash you."

"That's pretty much the point," said Artemis.

"So I'm under your father's eye?" asked Black Flame.

"Yes," said Phoenix.

"But what do we do with the Injustice League on the loose?" asked Rocket.

"The others must have an idea," said Aqualad.

"We'll see," said Zatanna.

Silence came upon them but M'gann felt something uneasy in one of her friend's mind.

"Robin, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well I felt something uneasy in your mind. Sorry I didn't mean too."

"It's ok," said Robin giving her his famous grin.

"So what's you thinking?" asked Red Arrow.

"It's just that it's been too easy."

"Can you be more specific my friend," asked Aqualad.

"We got Black Flame without a problem."

"Maybe things are looking up for the heroes," said Artemis.

"No, it's been too easy. This is nothing like the Injustice League, they would have at least tried to attack us."

"Dude, maybe you're just over thinking," said Kid Flash.

"No, Robin's right. It has been too easy," said Phoenix.

"Phoenix, I approve you dating this boy," said Black Flame with a small grin.

"Why's that?" asked Phoenix.

"Because he's right. Me being a criminal and all, I would make my enemies do all the dirty work. Than I would make my move."

"So what is the Injustice League could attack us now?" asked Superboy.

Black Flame nodded and everybody stared at each other.

"Guys, we're here," said Miss Martian.

**Ten minutes before they arrive**

"Anything?" asked Diana.

"Nothing," said Clark.

"I guess everything went ok," said Zatara.

Everybody nodded in agreement except for Bruce.

"No, somethings not right," said Bruce.

"Bruce, we haven't got a distress signal from them," said Barry.

"That's not whats bothering me."

"Than what is it?" asked Arthur.

"I don't know."

"They're here," said J'onn.

"We should suit up," said Dan. "I don't want my father to know your identities. Madam Z, you better go home. I don't want you to get hurt." She nodded and left.

"Good idea, let's hurry," said Bruce.

Than the Young Justice team, Red Arrow, and Phoenix came with Black Flame; still in the fire rope.

"Hello son," said Black Flame.

"Hello dad," said Flamethrower.

"How's your leg?"

"It's fine."

"Where's your brother?"

"In the medical room, he's still unconscious."

"Have you found an antidote?" asked Phoenix.

"No, we're still waiting for the results of Ghost Flame's blood," said Media.

"Also the ingredients for the vile," added it take?" asked Robin.

"A couple of hours," said Batman.

"But that's too long," said Phoenix. "What if Ghost Flame wakes up?"

"I know and we can't let drug him," said Flamethrower.

"Why?" asked Black Canary.

"Ghost Flame is allergic to certain ingredients in drugs," said Black Flame. Everybody stared at him surprise. "Why are you all looking at me like that? I'm his father."

"We know that. It's just rare to see you act like one," said Phoenix with a grin.

"Watch your tongue," said Black Flame.

"How can I? It's in my mouth."

The Young Justice team started to laugh while the others try to hide their laughs.

"You're just like your father and uncle, always making smart ass comments," said Black Flame.

"And you were the one who taught us," said Flamethrower.

"So what are we going to do with the Injustice League?" asked Artemis.

"We don't know," said Green Arrow.

"I got a feeling they're up to something and about to attack," said Robin.

"I got that same feeling too," said Batman.

"May I suggest something?" asked Black Flame.

"What do you have to suggest?" asked Media.

"Well, what if we give them what they want," said Black Flame.

"We can't do that," said Superman.

"Why not?"

"Ghost Flame was given a liquid that cause him to lose control," pointed Wonder Woman.

"And we don't know how to get him back to normal," added Flash.

"I know that," snap Black Flame. "But what if we use one of us fire people as bait. Than when they see the bait they'll attack. And that's when all of you come in and take them back to jail."

"Who would we use for bait?" asked Batman.

"Phoenix."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because your father is injure and your uncle is not himself."

"What's wrong with you?" asked Zatanna.

"None of your business."

"Black Flame, we're not using Phoenix as bait," said Flamethrower as he tries to hide the anger in his voice.

"Son, you and me both know that I'm getting to old for this," said Black Flame in his serious voice. "Also she has a better chance of getting out of there than me, you, and your brother put together."

"My answer is still no."

"Flamethrower! Phoenix has the gift!"

Flamethrower's eyes widen in fear and surprise. While everybody else including Phoenix and Media stare in confusion. No one spoke a word or even move.

Phoenix had enough of this silence and said, "What do you mean I have the gift?"


End file.
